


A pair of Icarus Wings

by Anki_Shai



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Humor, Unconventional Families, Unrequired Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaval has always been a raven-man, and Stefan wasn’t the first boy Maleficent met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

 

 

Summer nights were always warm and filled with a quiet magic, everything around her seemed lively and welcoming as she glided above the ground greeting the different creatures of The Moor. Maleficent closed her eyes enjoying the wind caressing her skin as she flew further away from the center of the Moor into the most darkened and solitary confines of it. 

She didn’t come here often but when she did, she was sure to find solitude filled with peace and a moment for herself. Maleficent landed near a group of black trees, home to some gracious creatures that were more lively during the winter season. The young fairy would have started walking around when the sound of whimpers and silent crying called her attention. She frowned for never before she had heard a sound like that one. Hesitating, Maleficent entered the space between two enormous trees and followed the sound of crying.

It didn’t too her long to find a bundle of black and skin curled up at the feet of a tree. She stopped, her eyes moving curiously over the form before her. It was no larger than herself but it also held a peculiarity that no other creature in The Moors possess. It looked just like her.

"Are you well?" Maleficent finally asked and her voice broke the silence of the night. The bundle tensed up, turning around to reveal the young face of a little creature, a young male with black eyes and equally black hair.,

The young male opened his eyes sitting up, the action made him grimace and grabbed his side as blood poured from a nasty wound he had on his side. Maleficent watched it with growing concern, she didn’t thinking it twice coming closer to the young creature who seemed to be looking at her with apprehension and fear on his face.

"You are hurt!" She said kneeling in front of him while glancing at the wound. "Who did this to you? Who are you? I’m Maleficent, I’m a fairy of the Moors and you, who are you?"

Maleficent tried to share a warm smile with the small boy, who was looking at her with confusion now, his eyes touching every detail on the fairy’s face and eyes.

"I’m…I’m Diaval." He finally said in a small voice. Maleficent smiled and Diaval felt his cheeks growing warm.

"Very well, Diaval. May I have a look? Perhaps I can help."

Diaval pursed his lips, looking down at his wound then at Maleficent. With some reluctance, he lifted his hand whimpering when a new wave of pain hit him hard. Maleficent frown and leaned forward watching the nasty cut. 

"Who did this?"

"A…A human." Diaval said softly. "I was…I was playing on his crops and he didn’t like it."

"Hn, humans…why were you there?" Maleficent asked while allowing her fingertips to touch the edges of the cut.

"I…I was flying. Playing to see if I could win against the dogs."

Maleficent lifted her face looking at Diaval with more attention, she tilted her head confusedly.

"But, you don’t have wings."

"I do!" Diaval said strongly, he groaned and grabbed his wound. "I just…I can showed you right now because I’m hurt."

Maleficent contemplate with growing horror what would it feel like if she got hurt and couldn’t fly. What if she lost her wings? It would be a pain even more greater than the one Diaval was wearing at his side. She shook her head scaring away those terrible thoughts before placing her hand on top of Diaval’s one. The boy looked over at her, sweat rolling down his forehead as he glanced at her.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"I’m going to help you. I usually do this with the forest when it is hurt or something happens. I’ve never done it with…well, with someone like me."

"Why?" Diaval asked strangely, Maleficent smiled gently at him.

"Because I would love to see your wings."

Diaval was left silent when the fairy set to work, her eyes glowed a pretty shade of golden and Diaval could not take his eyes away from her. He let out a exclamation of pain when her magic started healing him slowly, and he still could not take his black eyes of the concentrated look she had on her while working her magic on him. He didn’t know how long it pass but when it was all over she looked tired but satisfied.

"Well, that was hard." She smiled at him. "But I think I heal you. You just need to take things slow for some time to recover completely." 

"Thank you." He whispered smiling at her. 

It wasn’t until two days later, when Maleficent was back that she got to see Diaval transformation. She was amazed at how easy it came to him changed from his semi-human form to one of a young raven. He flew low, playfully brushing his wings against Maleficent. He cawed teasing her, goading her with pretty turns and twirls in the air. She laughed freely and soon joined Diaval in the air.

Diaval felt content, his heart beating faster than normal when this young fairy showed kindness to him, when she joined him with her pretty wings in the air. Ever since he had been ostracized from his flock due to his aptitude to change he had never been in the company of others but himself.

"Thank you." Diaval mumbled once they had landed, Maleficent shook her head smiling at him.

"You have wonderful wings, Diaval."

"Not as pretty as yours." He replied blushing and looking away shyly, Maleficent felt her own cheeks warm but she kept on smiling leaning in to place an innocent kiss on Diaval’s cheek.

"Thank you."

Diaval was astonished for a second, he turned to face Maleficent but the girl had distracted herself with other things. He opened and closed his mouth several times before moving to his nest. He searched earnestly under the curious glance of Maleficent until he smiled in victory. He turned and present Maleficent with a single golden flower, s rarity even in the Moors. Maleficent gasped touching the petals of said flower before glancing at a pleased Diaval.

"I…I found this. And it remind me of you." He said placing the flower on Maleficent’s hand, even there she could feel the flower was still alive. "I…It’s nothing in comparison to what you did to me, but I hope you..you like it."

"It’s beautiful, Diaval. Thank you."

Diaval was very pleased, he watched his fairy fly away with the flower carefully held on her hand. He felt his heart soar at the sight of her flying and a part of him wanted to follow her. They had promised each other tomorrow, and the day after that. 

But, destiny had another thing in mind and it wouldn’t be until years later that their paths would join once again.


	2. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes back to her.

**She**

By the time they met again she had changed.

No longer was she a mere child, the bright innocence and young mischievousness was no longer lingering in her earthly eyes.  She was taller, thinner and sadder than he remembered her to be. It made him uneasy with a wave of unknown and forgotten emotions; his heart beat that tad bit faster at her mere presence, at the touch of her magic against his being.

And yet, when she stood in front of him after saving his life for the second time she didn’t seem to recognize him at all. And for some reason unknown to him, it made Diaval felt miserable.

“What have you done to my beautiful self?” He finally asked, if she was not going to recognize him then he would not acknowledge her as her first and only friend.

“Would you rather I left him beat you to dead?” She asked with her eyes giving way to cold amusement, Diaval inspected his body lifting his eyes to her.

“I’m not certain.” He replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, she lifted a single eyebrow and for just a fraction of a second the raven-man saw her. Maleficent, the girl he had met in the Moors all those years ago.

“You should stop complaining, I saved your life.”

He lowered his gaze knowing deep in his heart she was far gone from his reach, “Forgive me.”

She did save his life, much like she had done so the very first time. He had been grateful then, and she had smiled at him. They had flown together and Diaval had, for the very first time, shared something with someone. A private moment in the skies. Now, looking at himself in a force version of his human form, and with her being consume by darkness…This time around he didn’t have a golden flower to gift her…he didn’t have anything as beautiful or as magnificent as her…So, he offered the only thing he had left.

“In return from you saving my life: I am your servant.” He suddenly said. “Whatever you need.”

“Wings. I need you to be my wings, Diaval.” And her voice was far away, her eyes glancing at him with a strange emotion behind them.

It was then Diaval noticed two things, and he thought himself stupid for not realizing it sooner. First, she had no wings; her beautiful, enormous wings had been taken away. Second, she remembered him.

 

He watched at first, only talking when a flickered of her hand turned him into a human. He observed from afar, always following her form around, watching her changed and suffered in silence. On more than one occasion he had been tempted to ask about the human he saw one with her. He felt a strange anger grow inside him when his thoughts brought the memories of her and the human smiling, talking, holding hands.

In moments such as those, he got use to take off and fly away around her dealing with the wave of strange emotions inside of him until his name left her lips. He was always back to her, always ready to serve…and yet, he knew this wasn’t enough to calm her heart, to perhaps give her something for her soul to stop drifting away in the darkness of hatred, revenge and betrayal.  

However, not all was this gloomy.

There were moments in which the sun would rise bright in the sky, and the wind would bring the smell of spring and the sound of changing seasons. In those moments, she felt sad and so lonely he never left her side even when his heart seemed to hurt strangely. He couldn’t leave her, not when her hand would brush against his wings and on rare occasions she would speak to him.

“There is a tree at the highest hill in the Moors.” She said wishfully and dreamingly once, a trace of the fairy he had met. “There is a nice tree with an even nicer nest. The night sky looks amazingly close there. You could almost touch the stars and heard them sing into the night.”

He cawed daring to incline his head closer until he was almost touching her cheek. She turned her eyes to him cracking a half smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Would you fly up into the night and touch one of those stars for me?” She asked in a single moment of vulnerability, a moment in which her eyes tear up and her lip quiver.

In raven form, there wasn’t much Diaval could say except glance at her and caw in agreement. Then, as soon as the moment of vulnerability had come it was gone replaced by the cold fairy she had become. She would stand up and send him away to fetch news of the human who had destroyed her heart.

Sometimes, he wished he didn’t hear anything. That he didn’t have any news to bring to her. But, he was faithful and he followed his duty to the letter always telling her the information that broke her little by little. He felt as a bird of bad fortune, his body ached with the pain he spotted on her whenever he told her about _his_ marriage, about the sweet moments _he_ shared with the woman by _his_ side.

He hated himself and hated King Stefan the day he told her about the pregnancy.

“She is with child.” He said sounding like an automat.

Her eyes opened briefly with her lips partying softly, there was a intake of air and a barely covered quivered of her lips. Diaval saw her soul leaving her body, and her eyes going dark and dead, she gripped her staff until her knuckles were white and it seemed as if the staff was the only thing keeping her standing.

Two years had passed since their first encounter and the initial treason. Two years in which Diaval had come and gone bringing news and watching his Mistress changed little by little. This was the first time he made an attempt to get closer to her, as if sensing this Maleficent dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

He flew closer refusing to leave her side even after she sent a deadly glare his way and turned her back to him. He followed her, as he always did, and when he realized she needed a time alone he hid away in a bush and watched her cry surrounded by the green magic her pain was generating.

Diaval glanced at the night sky, the stars twinkling at the sound of a silent melody in the night. He tilted his head to the side when the rustling sound of his Mistress approaching called his attention. He left the branch where he had been resting to land softly on her shoulder.

He turned to face her and, once again, caught the sadness in her face. Her eyes were gloomy, with her features hardened by the memories. He stared long enough until she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. For a moment she didn’t say nothing, she didn’t even move or acknowledge him, then her soft hand caressed his feathers and her voice filled his mind.

“Thank you.”

If she was thanking him for he watching over her or another thing, Diaval didn’t know. All he knew was the softness of her cheek when he nuzzled her face to show her, it didn’t matter what happen he would always be by her side.

 

Scars were very difficult to heal.

After the news of the birth of the child reached Maleficent, the woman had taken it upon herself to take revenge. A part of Diaval dislike the turn of events surrounding his Mistress, in which there were times she seemed to forget her human and actually approached peace. Then the shadows of those memories were back hunting her drowning her in a sea of desperation that Diaval wasn’t able to reach.

“She is quite beautiful, don’t you think?” The comment had come without even giving it a thought.

Maleficent turned her face to stare at her companion, her eyes narrowed and a single black eyebrow lifted. Diaval then faced her surprise by her strange reaction.

“I think she is hideous.” Maleficent replied with a drip of indifference in her tone.

Diaval frowned looking back at the baby who was now crawling around the bed of flowers under the window of the cottage. Her three adoptive aunts distracted to pay her any mind.

“I don’t know, Mistress. She is beautiful, for a human nestling.” Diaval said crossing his arms and contemplating the child. He was grateful for the fact the girl did not look like his father but rather his mother.

Maleficent eyed Diaval feeling a burning inside her chest at the softening of his features, with the growing smile as he watched the girl. She pressed her lips tightly resting her head on the tree while closing her eyes. She didn’t want to see anymore.

Diaval followed Maleficent with growing concern. After leaving the cottage, his Mistress had fallen silent; she hadn’t even bothered to transform him but walked away from him, cold and detached ignoring his presence. He moved closer to her playing with the idea of transforming himself but, after all this years, he had grown accustomed to her…to her magic, to her whims.

“Have I done something to upset you, Mistress?” He finally asked.

Maleficent stopped dead on her track, her back to him for a moment before she tilted her head. She closed her eyes with his, and Diaval felt a shiver running down his back.

“Whatever you mean by this question?”

Diaval’s frown deepened he lowered his eyes and then returned the intensity of the stare to his Mistress.

“You left me in human form.”

“I thought you were capable of transforming yourself, Diaval.”

And with that, she kept on walking.

For Diaval this was the second time she acknowledged their first meeting but, this time around, there was no joy or hope. Whatever he had done, whatever had upset her, he realized this was her way to punish him, and she was doing a wonderful job.

  


	3. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent is merely in denial and her heart is just trying to reach revenge.

**Him**

When had everything changed between them?

There wasn’t a time she remembered when Diaval wasn’t present. He was there when her wings had been taken; he was there when she had felt pain and anger. He had been by her side when her heart was completely broken by the news of the new child. He was there after the curse with her going into a restless sleep that very same night. He had been there watching her, telling her the things she wasn’t ready to listen to, or simply offering her comfort with his sole presence. She had taken Diaval for granted and now, she had to share him with the girl who was slowly, but surely growing on her.

Maleficent tilted her head contemplating the child in front of her, the little girl was giggling in delight as the raven flew in circles around her. He was close enough for Aurora to catch him but far enough to make it into a game. Diaval was happy moving around until he finally gave in and let Aurora pet him; Maleficent watched from her spot over the tree with a feeling of longing in her heart.

She watched as Diaval nuzzled Aurora’s hand before taking off towards Maleficent. The fairy sat impassive glancing at Diaval who landed smoothly on her shoulder.

“Did you enjoy the time with the beastie?” She asked not really noticing the bitterness in her voice, though for whom she was feeling so bitter she didn’t know.

Before the child, it was only the two of them with the ghost of Stefan lingering between them. Now, Maleficent realized it was her who had to compete with a very real human child who seemed to bring the playful side of her servant. She didn’t understand it, and she didn’t give much thought to her confusing feelings. Instead, she left the safety of the tree, walking away back to the Moors satisfied when she heard the pair of human footsteps from Diaval following her close behind.

“You could join us next time, Mistress.” Diaval said cheekily answering to his Mistress questioning of his games with Aurora. Maleficent narrowed her eyes at him before snapping her fingers and transforming him into a raven again.

* * *

* * *

“It wasn’t so terrible, was it Mistress?” Diaval said moving closer to Maleficent, his sparkling eyes were the only ones giving away his amusement towards the matter.

“It was unconformable and it only showed how utterly incompetent those three flies are.” Maleficent growled lowly, a part of her hating Diaval’s enjoyment of her recent situation. Another part, the one she hid away in the deepest part of her heart was enjoying his attention.

“Oh, but you made sure Aurora returned home safely.” Diaval replied smugly. “And, you did pick her up. As I told you before, she is not afraid of you…and you don’t seem quite adverse to her.”

Maleficent raised her hand to change him back, but she was caught off of guard when his hand closed around hers. Never before had he done this, he stood right beside her and for the very first time Maleficent was forced to realize how tall he was. She was forced to see how black his eyes were, or the scars covering his neck and chest; she noticed just how close he was to her. She lifted her face in defiance, arching an eyebrow at him while daring Diaval to say or do something. He looked at her and for a moment he was tempted to just rebel himself, to do what his heart was asking him to do.

He let go slowly, both of them looking away from the other never noticing the stares filled with silent feelings.

“I’ve seen you, Mistress.” He finally said full aware that her eyes were on him now. “I’ve seen you and you are not as bad as you like to think you are.”

Maleficent stood there clenching her jaw tightly; she jerked her eyes away from Diaval who transformed himself and flew out of her reach. She clenched her fists but didn’t follow him with her eyes, right now her eyes were giving away her soul, her heart…and she had promised herself a long time ago she would never give her heart away for anyone. Not Aurora…not Diaval, it didn’t matter how much claim they already had over her heart.

* * *

* * *

“What is it, Diaval? You are awfully vexing today.” Maleficent observed as the raven flew back and forth in front of her, his cawing breaking the tense silence in the thorn wall.

Diaval shifted his wings nodding his head as he did so. For a second, Maleficent was tempted to smile at how foolish he looked. He seemed excited yet he refused to go back to his human form on his own, instead he kept on annoying his Mistress while dancing ridiculously in front of her. Maleficent stopped walking with a scowl planted firmly on her face.

“If I agree to turn you into a human, you promise to stop this nonsense?” She finally relented, Diaval cowed and the fairy took that as a yes.

Diaval stood in front of her smiling in satisfaction at her; he raised his eyebrows before bowing.

“Mistress, I have a surprise for you.” The confidence in his voice did not betray what he was really feeling. He was nervous, insecurity filling his thoughts about what he was about to do.

His uncertainty was only heightened under those multi-colored eyes staring at him with suspicion. Maleficent narrowed her eyes at Diaval, already regretting turning him into a human. There was something about him, about his words that made her uneasy. But, at the same time, she couldn’t help; she couldn’t prevent the wave of trust coming from deep inside her.

“A surprise? Whatever you would do that, Diaval?” She asked with disdain looking away so she didn’t have to face the hurt in his black eyes.

“I…Today, Mistress…” he frowned pursing his lips. He knew this would not be easy, and a part of him had already contemplated the fact she might not remember the importance of that day. Of the very first day they met. Still, it hurt, more so than he cared to admit.

But Diaval was anything if not insistent.

“Please, Mistress…It is a mere surprise from your servant who has been faithful to you and will continue to do so until the end of his days.” His words were accompanied by a bow and this time around he was gifted with her looking at him with a crack in her defenses.

She lifted her head cocking an eyebrow, “Very well, let’s see this surprise of yours.”

Diaval grinned at her words making sure she saw the warm of happiness coming from him. Maleficent swallowed incapable of dismissing just how handsome he looked with such a happy grin, and proudly stance.

“Then, Mistress, follow me! It’s not far from here.”

For over six years they had shared each other company. Diaval had been a model servant to Maleficent, even when he didn’t agree or knew it would hurt her he accomplished the tasks at the best of his capabilities. Maleficent had grown attached to him, whether she wanted to admit it or not, she could not contemplate her life without Diaval in it. He had become, as promised, her wings…and she usually felt a slightly resemblance of peace when she saw him flying away into the darkest night or the brightest of days.

As it turned out, Diaval was pretty bad at measuring distances while comparing them to flying and walking. What usually took him more or less thirty-five minutes, it took them an hour on foot.

“I thought you say it wasn’t far from where we were.” Maleficent mumbled rolling her eyes at the bafflement showing on Diaval’s human face. “You didn’t even realize it would be this different than when flying, did you?”

“No.” He accepted embarrassed. “Sorry, Mistress, but I promise you we are close.”

“That’s what you say fifteen minutes ago.” She replied dryly.

“This time is true!” He answered back giving her a pleadingly smile; Maleficent rolled her eyes again but relented following him for some unknown reason to her.

Maleficent knew the Moors like the back of her hand, since she was a child she had made it her personal mission to know every single corner, to fly around and get familiar with the hills and the lakes and the trees. She knew the moment Diaval turned to his left and started ascending where exactly he was taking her. Something inside her stirred as her mind provided her with a brief flash of Stefan’s face. She stopped and her eyes glow green at the memory of forgotten encounters with the man. Diaval stopped his ascension and turned around to see his Mistress standing at the base of the hill glaring fiercely to the ground. He felt dread clinging to his heart and with some hesitation took a step towards his Mistress.

“Mistress? We…we are close…”

“I don’t want to be here.” Was all Maleficent said before turning away ready to leave.

Diaval opened his mouth to reply but couldn’t find the strength in him to do so. Was he going to give up? Was he going to allow the ghost of the human to destroy her? He shook his head taking another step forward, he never saw the root of the tree in his hasty chase after his Mistress and so, he tripped over hurting himself in the process.

“Diaval!” She was beside him in no time glaring with worry sticking out at the corner of her eyes. “You foolish, bird.”

Diaval felt his heart soar as she touched the scratch on his knees and the palm of his hand. He glanced at her curiously for this was the first time in which she had shown such a concern towards him. It was the very first time she had been so openly close to him, and this was the second time she tended to his wounds.

“Are you worried about me, Mistress?” His voice was tainted with a hint of warm and teasing, his cheeks wore a soft red coloring and his half smile was mischievous and contagious.

Maleficent snorted trying to stop her full, red lips from mirroring Diaval’s smile. She let her hand hovering above the scratches, tilting her head to face the raven-man.

“Would you rather I left my wings unattended after they fell stupidly to the ground?”

“I didn’t fall stupidly!” Diaval replied indignant. “I just…I was trying to catch up to you, Mistress and in my hastiness I didn’t notice the root on the ground.”

Maleficent felt the surge of healing magic leaving her body and tending to those minor wounds; Diaval glanced at her unable to breathe properly when the warm of her magic, the magic of her heart, made contact with his skin.

“You…you don’t need to do this, Mistress.” He finally said when the fairy turned to his other wound. She didn’t even glance his way, she all by ignore him as she work her magic on him.

“I know.” She finally whispered both of them allowing silence to fall between them, both of them refusing to meet the different emotions glowing in the other’s eyes.

They didn’t speak any more; however, when Diaval stood up and face towards the peak of the hill Maleficent followed him. Diaval hid his smile but he couldn’t help the smugness in his eyes, something his Mistress found endearing if the roll of her eyes was any indication.

As they approached the peak of the hill, Maleficent felt her throat close at the sight of the sunset. It had been so long since she had stood in such a high place to contemplate her favorite thing about the day. She lifted her eyes feeling peace as she hadn’t felt since Stefan’s betrayal. The wind kissed her skin warming her up as her nostrils filled with the aroma of The Moors. She swallowed breaking up in a half smile as her multi-colored eyes glance the valley before her feet, the colors of the day and night mixing up in the sky. She closed her eyes for a moment and the wind blew stronger than before making her feel as if she was flying again.

Her eyes moisture as her arm lifted slowly her feet taking her closer to the edge, her lips parted as she left a sigh of satisfaction. She took another step forward until a strong arm closed around her waist.

“Careful, Mistress.” Diaval whispered his black eyes centered their attention on her face.

As soon as the happiness had come, it was soon replaced by sadness and longing. Maleficent stopped her advance tilting her head to the raven-man beside her.

“Thank you, Diaval.”

Diaval could only bow his head his arm trembling while he moved it away from her, slowly so he could enjoy for a little longer the feeling of having his Mistress in his arms.


	4. Not as bad as you believe yourself to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because no one could be completely bad when they were good and kind once.

**Not as bad as you believe yourself to be**

 

 

 

Spring was always a happy season for the creatures of The Moors.

Faeries and water nymphs and other creatures would play around as the flowers around the lake changed their colors and blossom into beautiful additions to the enchanted forest. Maleficent found herself sitting under the shadow of a big willow, her eyes glancing from time to time to the raven-man sitting near the edge of the lake working on some white flowers he had brought as a raven to this very place. She narrowed her eyes with curiosity lurking in her mind but stubbornness preventing her from asking what Diaval was doing.

Diaval grunted as he worked his hand swiftly, grunting and mumbling to himself some kind of instructions. Maleficent leaned in trying to catch some of them but unable to do so, she felt frustrate at not knowing what her companion, her supposedly loyal servant was doing behind her back. In the last couple of days he had behaved strangely, more so that he was used to. Maleficent tried to focus her attention on other matters but if Diaval wasn't hunting her thoughts then it was the blond beastie with infectious smile and kind nature. 

Finally giving up on pretense, Maleficent sat up straight glancing at Diaval.

"What in the heavens are you mumbling about?"

"Instructions." He answered still focusing his attention on the task at hand. Maleficent rolled her eyes deciding she would merely stand up and see for herself what exactly he was doing.

Diaval lifted his eyes when the shadow of his Mistress covered him. He smiled proudly at her lifting what she now could see was a crown made of flowers. Her frown deepened but she couldn't help herself when she kneeled down and positioned herself right beside him.

"Why are you doing a flower crown?" She finally asked before shooting Diaval a suspicious glare. "Who taught you this?"

Diaval seemed rather surprise at the coldness behind his Mistress voice; he glanced at her and noticed a strange gleam in her eyes, there was something behind those earthly irises that he couldn't quite interpret. 

"Aqua taught me. And you know Aurora's tenth name day is today, I'm making her a gift."

Maleficent worked her mind around this new information; she glanced at the crown made of white flowers. Of course she remembered the it was Aurora's name day, she could not forget it since the girl seemed pretty excited telling Diaval, and by extension Maleficent, all about it. Then, something else registered Maleficent's mind, something that bothered her greatly but she couldn't tell why it bother her so much.

"Who is Aqua?" She asked to which Diaval, suddenly and quite unexpectedly, turned a soft shade of red.

"She is a water nymph." He mumbled. "She...taught me how to make this crown."

"She?" 

Diaval furrowed his brows when he realized how weak that single word had come from the lips of his Mistress. He turned to watch as his Mistress glared with a strange mixture of anger and annoyance at the water. He observed her, his own features softening at how beautiful she looked when angry; though why was she angry Diaval could not tell. Finally, her eyes turned to the raven-man facing him while searching for something behind those black eyes and that innocent semblance he was wearing at the moment.

"Since when do you speak with the water nymphs?"

Diaval was confused. He knew something was going on but he just couldn't understand what exactly. He shrugged finishing the last knot on the gift.

"She saw me seeking the blue flowers, the ones that usually grow near your throne, Mistress. But I could only get the white ones and then she offered to teach me how to make one of those crowns of theirs." He inspected his job with a satisfied expression; he lifted it up and showed it to his Mistress.

"What do you think, Mistress?"

Maleficent stood up her face was an unreadable mask, Diaval felt nervous all of a sudden feeling as if perhaps his gift was not that great. The fairy twisted her hand and the flowers went from white to blue.

"Now the flowers can match the Beastie's eyes." She said turning around and walking away. Diaval watched his gift and then at Maleficent, he contemplated the crown for a moment before smiling softly. Maleficent knew he would not stay behind, and as it was her habit, she felt content knowing wherever she went Diaval was always following. 

"I knew you like Aurora, Mistress." Diaval said smugly, Maleficent snorted shooting a glare at Diaval.

"Whatever makes you think such an absurdity?"

"Well, you know she has blue eyes, and by the color of these flowers you know exactly just what shade of blue."

"You were looking for blue flowers, Diaval. That hardly seems like a proof of my supposedly liking of the Beastie." Maleficent replied grabbing her staff harder than was necessary.

"That's true, but you didn't need to add the golden stem or making them that much bigger." Diaval mentioned shooting his Mistress a self-satisfied stare. "Just admit it, Mistress. I promise you, your secret..."

Whatever Diaval was about to say was cut short by Maleficent transforming him on a raven again. Diaval cawed indignantly grabbing the gift he had made with his claws; Maleficent smirked lifting an eyebrow at her companion.

"Now, this is much better." She said ignoring the indignant caws coming from him.

As Diaval had predicted, Aurora had loved her gift.

Maleficent watched from her usual post above a branch of the closest tree as the Beastie and Diaval interacted. She never grew tired of watching as Diaval played with the girl, he would usually make her laugh and speak endlessly. It was like this Maleficent got to know her. As time passed, she realized the girl was growing into a fine human; she was gentle with every creature that came before her. Aurora was a free spirit always exploring, always curious about the things surrounding her. In those moments, when Maleficent got to watch her, she realized she saw herself in the girl. She remembered when all she had was curiosity for the world, how she would fly and fly all day to get to see the secrets hiding in the Moors.

Diaval landed beside her shaking his body while cawing in contentedness.  He inclined his head to watch Aurora walking back to her home before turning his attention to his Mistress. Maleficent observed him with care, without really thinking about it, not really controlling her own actions; she stretched her hand caressing the raven-man with her hand. In one of her adventures, she had met him for the very first time. Both of them. The man who broke her heart, and the one…Maleficent scowled herself, Diaval was her servant, her companion.

“Are you well, Mistress?” Diaval spoke startling her, she seemed upset at his sudden transformation and the concern behind his onyx eyes.

“I’m perfect, Diaval.” She glanced at him then nodded towards the cottage. “Are you done playing around?”

Diaval sought his Mistress eyes, but she was doing a perfect job in evading his attempts.

“Yes, Mistress. I believe, so far, she is just growing up every day.”

“Very well, then, now that you have given our gift to her it is better if we part.” Maleficent said moving down the tree. “I’m tired of being around the little beastie.”

“As you wish, Mistress.” Diaval smiled enjoying the magic of his Mistress transform him into a raven again. His happiness, however, couldn’t be diminished, not after his Mistress had accepted both of them had gifted Aurora something for her name day. Not when Maleficent didn’t even notice the warm with which she used the term _beastie._

* * *

* * *

 

Diaval knew something between them had changed.

At some point, he had become more direct; he had started speaking his mind until his comments would make her Mistress uncomfortable enough to transform him into a raven. Sometimes, the walls protecting her would lower enough to allow him the sight of a brilliant, truthful smile. Some others, he would share in silence or in noise her suffering.

Today was such a day.

For over thirteen years, this had been a gloomy day for his Mistress. If it was because of her or for any other reason, Diaval had noticed ow The Moors would look darker and colder, the creatures in the faerieland would hide at her presence and she would stand proud and dark as the queen of them all.

Diaval flew around her, his heart heavy with grief at the sight of such a sadness and suffering in his Mistress heart. He had thought, after all these years, she had at least healed some but it was a hopeless wish. Maleficent sat down on her tree overseeing the valley, the sky darkening while the lightning announced a storm.

The raven landed boldly on her shoulder turning his face to her, dark eyes sought multicolored ones. For a moment, Maleficent ignored her companion watching beyond the valley to something only she could see. Then, she turned around her red lips breaking up into a broken smile. Diaval lifted his face, his own restrictions forgotten as he nuzzled his Mistress cheek.

“You are the only one left to me in this world, Diaval.” She said after a while, her hand reaching up to touch affectionately those feathers. “And I have to wonder, if you would be with me if I were to free you of you servitude.”

Diaval cocked his head cawing softly, his eyes were trapped between hers and he tried to tell her without any need of words that, yes he would be there. Maleficent broke the eye contact and returned to her silent contemplation of the valley while the sky cried for her.

It hadn’t been Maleficent’s intention to fall asleep. She had evaded sleep ever since the day she found herself drugged and wingless. She sat up startle watching the rain fall strongly around her yet she had not been touched by the water. She felt her nest under her hands, lifting her head she saw the dome build around her protecting her from above and the sides from the water. She looked around frowning wondering when it had occurred until her eyes fell upon a soaked and fast asleep raven.  She swallowed her emotions hating the tingling around her chest, or the warm spreading out on her. Maleficent watched Diaval for a long time trying to keep in check whatever kind of emotion burn  up inside her.

He shivered engulfing himself further inside his wing without waking up. Maleficent never realized her expression softened at the sigh; but she was well aware of her hand grabbing Diaval and putting him to her.

She may not be capable of love anymore, she may had closed the possibility in her heart…but, at least, she would answer with friendship what Diaval had giving to her ever since they met for the very first time, when they had been infants still innocent of the evil in the world. Maleficent’s eyes stung with unshed tears, her heart soared in need but the faery, stubborn as she was, buried all those emotions deep inside her. Even after she placed Diaval right above her heart, and fell asleep without a single nightmare through the night.

They never spoke of that day.

Maleficent denied it and Diaval grow tired of asking or trying to find a meaning to it.

Days passed.

Then there were weeks, months…years.

In all this time they relationship, for better or worse, changed.

Maleficent thought of what Stefan could be doing at that very moment, and she regretted never sending Diaval to the castle once in a while. If she had done so, perhaps, she would have known Stefan was using iron on his weapons and armors. She heard as Diaval approached her and with a waved of her hand turned him back to his human form. The both of them stood up with Maleficent slightly confused to be at the receiving side of Diaval’s furious glare. He dusted himself still glaring at his Mistress, the humiliation he had felt evident in his eyes.

“How could you do that to me?” He finally asked indignation in every single word. Maleficent was tempted to roll her eyes, but she merely reproached him in the same manner.

“You said anything I need.”

“Yes, but not a dog!” He replied back, Maleficent did roll her eyes this time around.

“It was a wolf, not a dog.” She said turning around and walking away.

“It’s the same thing!” Diaval said still offended, Maleficent hid away her amusement as she threatened to turn him into a worm the next time.

Their little banter was cut short when Maleficent suddenly remembered the other member of their group. She tilted her head and her eyes fell upon the young form of Aurora floating above their heads.

“I wonder…”

She awoke Aurora in the middle of The Moors, night had fallen already and every creature around them seemed to be there to greet the young princess. Aurora woke up amazed and again, Maleficent couldn’t help herself but see a little of herself in the child. Aurora's smile was as brighter as the day she was born in, her eyes gleamed with wonder and love as she looked around greeting the faeries and the other creatures surrounding her. She laughed marveling at the magic surrounding her.

Diaval stood on Maleficent’s shoulder watching much like Maleficent was doing at the moment, in the shadows to not interrupt the private moment of happiness in Aurora’s life. He glanced at his Mistress, his black eyes were the only indication of the amusement he felt but also of the hope he still held. Maleficent was looking at the child with affection, her eyes were following her with warm and a trace of happiness he had not seen on his Mistress before.

Maleficent shifted her position and her presence was made known to the faeries that took off as soon as they discovered her. Aurora stopped spinning around and turned to face the tree behind her, she glanced curiously at it but her happiness and confidence was still there.

“I know you’re there. Don’t be afraid.” Aurora said tentatively, she heard a soft chuckle coming from the shadows.

“I’m not afraid.” Maleficent answered still looking at the young girl.

“Then come out.” Aurora insisted Diaval glanced at the girl then at his Mistress. In another time, in another moment, he would have feared for the hatchling; but now…His Mistress was not as bad as she liked to think herself to be.

“Then you’ll be afraid” Maleficent found herself fearing that very same thing. A part of her was afraid the girl would fear her, that she would turn around and walk away.

“No, I won’t” The girl smiled shaking her head as if the mere idea of her afraid was absurd.

Maleficent glanced at Diaval smirking before tilting her head. She moved out of the shadows, ready for the look of rejection in the girls face. Aurora, never once, stepped back. She watched her at first with a hint of surprise, then wonder to finally complete and unaltered happiness. This reaction puzzled Maleficent who took another step forward.

“I know who you are.” The girl finally said breaking into an innocent smile.

“Do you?” Maleficent asked weakly Aurora nodded with the conviction of young age.

“Yes, you are my fairy godmother.”

“What?” Maleficent was stunned, Aurora’s fairy godmother? Was the girl insane? Where that idea did came from? Surely those three pixies had said something to the girl?

“You are my fairy god mother. You’ve been watching over me my whole life.” Aurora declared. “I always knew you were close by."

“How?”

“Your shadow, it’s been following me around ever since I was a little girl. Wherever I went your shadow was always with me.”

Maleficent knew right there and then she had underestimated the girl’s intelligence, what with who had raised her it was understandable. Still, for the girl to think of her as her fairy god mother…Diaval chose that moment to make his appearance, he cawed and placed himself above a small branch.

“I remember you, pretty bird.” Aurora said smiling at Diaval, Maleficent watched them softening her features.

“This is Diaval.” She said to which Diaval answered with a single bow, Aurora chuckled bowing back until Maleficent decided to introduce them properly. Diaval transformed under the stunned eyes of Aurora, but her shocked was easily forgotten when the raven-man smiled at her with warm affection pouring out of his eyes.

“Hello Aurora, I’ve known you since you were little.” Diaval could not described the happiness he felt at finally being able to greet the girl properly.

He had known her since she was but a child, he had cared for her, had tended to her and he had played with her. In his heart, Aurora had become his hatchling, a human he was ready to protect. Aurora nodded shyly and then turned her eyes to the forest, everything was just as she imagined it, her excitement was clear as water and Maleficent felt fear as she had never felt before.

Diaval watched Maleficent as she enchanted Aurora; he followed her slowly but surely always watching his Mistress. He couldn’t help the smile on his face when his Mistress took Aurora to bed, always far enough to pretend she didn’t care. But she did, and perhaps there was still hope for the curse to be broken before fate caught up with their little princess.

 


	5. Stories with denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is watching and she knows...the Beastie always knows...

**Stories with denial**

 

She grew up with three adorable aunts.

They weren’t perfect, and sometimes their mistakes cost Aurora some headaches. But she knew they loved her dearly. At the same time, Aurora had grown with the knowledge of her fairy godmother watching over her. She had known the Pretty Bird and her godmother were always following her to make sure she was okay. And she was, and her life only got perfect when Aurora finally got the chance to approach her godmother.

The faery was even more beautiful than Aurora imagined. She was regal, beautiful, powerful…but there was also a trace of sadness in her. Aurora had learnt to observe rather than to ask right away. At least, when trying to approach her godmother regarding her. So, whenever she had a doubt about her godmother she would watch her for a long time and then ask Diaval or her godmother directly. Sometimes it work, and she got answer to her infinitive questions, some others she only got half-truths and half omissions and some others, like the time she asked about the wings, Aurora got nothing.

Lately, however, her curios nature had brought to her a most curious fact. Aurora giggled when Diaval huffed indignantly at one of the water nymphs after said nymph splashed him some water. The nymphs in the lake giggled battling their eyebrows at the raven-man who tilted his head still offended by the splash. Aurora lifted her eyes to see her godmother doing what she did best in these situations: she glared. Her eyes would gleam a pretty shade of green with a sneer drawing on her lips just before _something_ happened to splash the nymphs.

Aurora shook her head, holding back her laughter just as Diaval laughed loudly in amusement. Maleficent turned around catching Aurora’s eyes; it was there when Maleficent knew Aurora had caught to what she had done. And while a part of the girl didn’t approve of it, another part, the playful one, was just as amused as her.

And as she spent time with them, as she observed them…she knew there was something there.

“This is so beautiful, Godmother.” The girl commented watching the tree in which Maleficent had placed her nest. Over the years, and after a particular nasty storm, the tree had transformed itself allowing a dome to protect its occupants of strong winds and water.

Maleficent observed her tree with a soft smile growing on her face, Aurora glanced at her and she too mirrored the smile. The girl had learnt in her observations who was the owner of such a smile.

“Do you sleep with Diaval there?” Aurora asked innocently, Maleficent opened her eyes briefly turning her head in mild embarrassment.

“Yes, we…share the tree.” Maleficent stated narrowing her eyes at Aurora who suddenly had a gleam of mischievousness in her eyes. “What are you thinking, Beastie?”

“You know? I notice the other day, when we near the lake…that you didn’t seem happy with the nymphs and how much attention they were paying to Diaval.”

Maleficent snorted lifting her face, “Those nymphs have no shame.”

Aurora giggled but Maleficent refused to give in, the girl moved forward anchoring her arm to her Godmother’s one. This action caught Maleficent by surprised who turned to the girl with unreadable expression.  Aurora gave Maleficent a gentle smile and the girl made sure they were alone before whispering for Maleficent’s ears alone.

“I think it is very lovely, Godmother.” Maleficent raised an eyebrow, Aurora continued before Maleficent could interrupt her. “I wish I could meet someone that would look at me the way Diaval look at you, Godmother. I think the water nymphs know of this and that’s why they find it amusing to annoy you with her actions.”

“Beastie, now you are speaking nonsense.” Maleficent said she tensed up speaking firmly to the girl. “I do not know what exactly are you referring to but…wait, how does Diaval look at me?”

Aurora moved her head hiding away her smile; she knew her Godmother would get curious about _that._ The princess pretended to not know what Maleficent was talking about until the faery lifted an eyebrow demanding an answer.

“Well?”

“Why are you so interested, Godmother?” Aurora asked slyly, Maleficent rolled her eyes pursing her lips. The girl watched her and for a long moment the both of them engaged in a silent glaring contest.

Then, Aurora sighed shrugging while locking her blue eyes with Maleficen’ts earthly ones.

“He looks at you as if you were the magic of his world, Godmother.” The girl finally said and her words tore a gasp from the faery.

Nothing else could be said after Aurora’s declaration; at that very moment a very excited Diaval arrived behind his back he hid a pair of flowery crowns. One blue, for Aurora, and the other yellow for Maleficent. He grinned widely at his cleverness placing the crown on top of a giggling Aurora, then he turned around knitting his brows at the strange expression on his Mistress face.

“Mistress, are you okay?” The raven-man tilted his head in confusion when Maleficent turned to Aurora then to him.

“I’m okay, Diaval.” She said.

Diaval hesitated his black eyes staring at the crown still on his hand; he lifted it up with a sheepish smile. Aurora nodded at her Godmother and, after a moment of doubt, Maleficent bowed enough for Diaval to place the crown on her head.

“Oh, it’s so beautiful, Diaval. Thank you.” Aurora placed a kiss on Diaval’s cheek, the raven-man smiled proudly at his hatchling. “But, you only made two of them.

“Well, yes, yes of course.” Replied Diaval puzzle.

“No, this can’t be. Right, Godmother?” Aurora turned to Maleficent, the faery snorted shaking her head.

Aurora was a sneaky, little girl.

“No, it can’t be.” Maleficent answered smirking at Diaval.

“I…What do you mean, Mistress? Aurora? There is only two of you!” Exclaimed Diaval pointing at the both of them.

“Three, it’s three of us.” Said Aurora to Diaval, she grabbed Maleficent by her hand dragging her away. “Now, is our turn to make one for you; wait here!”

Night had already fallen when the three of them found themselves around a warm fire watching the night above them. Aurora was still wearing her blue, flowery crown on top of her head; she was smiling at Diaval who was wearing a white crown that Maleficent and Aurora had made for him while he narrated one of his stories.

Maleficent sat at the feet of her tree, she was watching with growing tenderness and fondness as Aurora laughed and listened with care. Diaval, surprisingly, turned out to be a great story-teller. He would move his arms around, his words would describe emotions and sensations in ways Maleficent and Aurora had never thought possible. As she watched them, Maleficent couldn’t help but thought back of what Aurora had told her: _he looks at you as if you were the magic of his world._

Maleficent’s face fell; it just couldn’t be…Aurora was probably confused; she was a child after all. Diaval was her loyal servant; he had stopped the loneliness she felt after everything that happened to her. However, the faery found herself unable to stop the pain in her heart, it didn’t matter how much she tried Stefan was still there mocking her. Maleficent glanced at Diaval who chose that moment to look back at her, he smiled handsomely at her and something deep inside Maleficent stirred. Aurora glanced at her Godmother knowingly just before she invited her to join them around the fire.

“Which story are you telling her now, Diaval?” Maleficent asked sitting down just right beside the Beastie.

Diaval glanced at his Mistress; he knew something had happened early that afternoon. Ever since his return, both females had acted strangely towards him. Aurora would giggle whereas Malefcient would look pensive.  Diaval felt his heart skipped a beat when he noticed the crown he had made on top of Maleficent’s head; the faery was startled when Aurora leaned in between the both of them making Diaval and Maleficent sat dangerously closed.

“Hansel and Gretel.” Said Diaval who couldn’t help turning his head to Maleficent, his black eyes gleamed with emotions Maleficent was too afraid to read.

“Oh, a sweet one before bed, then.”

“You know me, Mistress. Always a sweet one.” Maleficent rolled her eyes and Aurora chuckled shaking her head.

“If that thought makes you sleep better at night…”

“It does, Mistress. You should know that by now.”

Diaval and Maleficent opened their eyes at the last comment, the both of them turned away whereas Aurora glanced at one and then the other. She was tempted to huff, but decided to just not let the moment be broken by her stubborn foster parents.

“Oh, please, Diaval, tell me the story. I love how you tell it.”

The tension was still in the air, but Aurora had also realized in her silent observations she had the power to bring the both of them together for her. She snuggled closer to her Godmother, already used at how the faery usually tensed up only to relax moments later. Like this, hearing Diaval tell the story and Aurora resting closer to Maleficent…the girl couldn’t deny it felt familiar. That it felt like home and family.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Diaval had not forgotten about the curse.

As he watched his Mistress, he realized she hadn’t forgotten either.

He sighed sadly resting the weight of his body against a tree as he watched the magic of his Mistress at work. Diaval knew she loved the girl, how could she not? Aurora had become a beacon of light in their lives. The raven-man swallowed his own sorrow when he confirmed his fears. Not even his Mistress, with her power and her need to protect Aurora, could reverse the curse.

Diaval watched as the water started falling and his Mistress walked down the road towards the Moors. She didn’t even bother to turn around, to see if he was following because, after all these years, he always followed her. The lightning crossed the night sky; rain started pouring over them while the wind brought cold drafts to cut their skin.

“Mistress…” Diaval cried out above the sound of thunder, wind and rain but Maleficent didn’t stop. Instead she started walking faster, turning left and right just…running away.

Diaval frowned knowing exactly what his Mistress must be feeling because; he too, was feeling it. Desperation, sadness…denial.

Maleficent rested her hand on the closest tree and, for the first time in more than seventeen years she allowed herself to cry. She cried in frustration, she cried in sadness, she cried and cried for all the things she felt and all the things she wasn’t capable of doing.

She didn’t know how or when, the only thing she knew was suddenly she felt wrapped tightly around strong arms. The faery grabbed the black shirt under her fingertips; her face nestled protectively on Diaval’s chest.

“I couldn’t…” Diaval clenched his jaw hearing the weakness in his Mistress voice. “I couldn’t break it…the curse…she...she…she is wrong…I’m not magic…I can’t be anyone’s magic world…”

As the rain fell around them, as the sky cried with them, Diaval hugged his Mistress closer to his heart. He stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth unable to utter a single word of comfort but trying to cover everything with his hug. He wished he could tell her, he wished he could tell her she was the magic in _his_ world. Diaval wished he could kiss away her pain…

Instead, Diaval placed the softest of kisses on her forehead clearing his voice before speaking. He told her a story, which was the only thing he could think at the moment. He brought her closer to him and his mind started making up a story of far-away lands and the hope of True Love being as real as they were at the moment.

They didn’t speak about their night.

Not even when Maleficent woke up nuzzling her face against Diaval’s neck, nor did they spoke of how Diaval played with her hair placing soft kisses on her head. They just didn’t speak about it, ignoring how cold they world felt when he turned into a raven and she walked away.

Aurora watched them closely and she knew something happened.

She didn’t know what it was, she didn’t know why it happened and they weren’t speaking about it. Aurora sighed sadly when she thought about it, though, on the brighter side…now, her Godmother couldn’t hide from Aurora the fact Diaval was the magic in her world.

 

 


	6. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because there is not such a thing as True Love, right?

**True Love**

Diaval sought with desperation the answer to his troubled heart.

He would take advantage of his human form asking around The Moors to the different creatures about magic. Some would merely shrug telling him they didn’t know anything about it. Some others only had the knowledge of their own magic but nothing beyond it. The few faeries he contacted would shake their heads sadly at him.

None of them could recreate the magic that was True Love.

It was stupid, really.

True Love was such a commoner concept; every human Diaval had met at some point spoke of it as if it could be found around the corner of their homes. So, why was so difficult for actual magical creatures to recreate it? What did humans knew about True Love that they didn't?

Diaval had been human long enough to know emotions were confusing. He knew this concept of True Love was...exceptional. He also knew hiss Mistress had believe in it once, and he also knew he believed in it. So, why could not be recreated through magic? Why couldn't he find it so he could safe Aurora and bring peace and forgiveness to his Mistress heart?

But the raven-man was persistent, so he kept on looking. Because he could take the suffering of wanting something and not having it with him; but he could not bear the sight of his two beautiful angels suffering. At some point, Diaval realized he would sacrifice his wings and his life if he were to see Aurora smile and Maleficent get a happy ending.  The tears Maleficent had shared with him, and the laughs Aurora had giving to him were enough to convince him that his family need saving and he was damned if he didn’t do anything to save them.

That’s why Diaval was excited and beyond happy when Aurora had expressed her wish to stay in The Moors with Maleficent. He knew his Mistress had accepted promptly because, just like him, she was hoping they could protected her from falling into the curse. Imagined his surprise when they met _the boy_. They had followed her to make sure her aunts wouldn't be a problem, and while she was practicing her speech...well, the human Prince had appeared. He was fine, for a human. A little clumsy, not that brilliant…but he was a Prince and he seemed smart enough to be awed at the mere presence of Aurora. Diaval couldn't help but observed as the moment unfold before him, could this human be the answer?

He looked dumbstruck enough, and Aurora seemed interested. However, her interested could only be to the fact the boy was the first real human her age she had met. It could only mean fascination towards someone new, not necessarily True Love. Still, this could work. This should work for Aurora, for him...For his Mistress.

Diaval flew towards his Mistress; he danced around her demanding with his flying to be transformed. Maleficent waved her hand never once taking her eyes away from Aurora and the boy.

“Well? What do you think?” Diaval could barely hold the excitement from his voice. Maleficent broke her concentration to stare at Diaval; the raven-man was closer than was probably necessary. At this distance, Maleficent could see the gleam in his eyes, the pale color of his skin. She could make out the scars on his right side and the shape of his mouth.

Maleficent looked away, hating the weakness of her own heart, she hated the temptation Diaval had become to her.

“Whatever you mean, Diaval?” She finally asked, Diaval opened his eyes in silent disbelieving.

“The boy! He is the answer!”

Maleficent then remembered her own sixteenth birthday, she remembered the promises of True Love and the betrayal.  she snorted turning around to gift Diaval a beautiful, yet cruel laughter. Her eyes gleamed just as her heart tried to harden at the sight of sadness, hurt and hopelessness filling Diaval at the moment.  

“You still don’t get it, do you?” She asked but Diaval could not answer, he just kept on staring at her. “I cursed her that way because there is not such a thing as True Love. No, Diaval, there is no way to breaking this curse.”

Maleficent turned around ready to leave when Diaval closed his hand around her wrist. He turned her around until their bodies pressed against each other, their faces merely inches apart. Diaval had a fire burning in his pitch orbs, and something inside Maleficent broke just as her heart felt the tug of overwhelming emotion.

“No…you don’t get to tell me that, Mistress.” He replied softly, his voice was like a caress to her senses that were amplified by his actions.

“What do you want me to say, Diaval?” She replied. “True Love is a mere myth…it does not exist.”

“No, I don’t believe it.” He said gulping, his free hand lifting slowly to be pressed tenderly on her cheek. “You cannot tell me what I’ve been feeling for…all this time… ever since we met in the darkest corner of my world is a lie. You don’t get to tell me my heart is a mere myth just because a bastard of a human messed with your heart until you thought loving again was not an option.”

He knew he had crossed a silent line drawn between them. Diaval knew he had done something to break their friendship, their deal as servant and mistress. Maleficent was fine with acknowledging friendship, but she accepting something deeper? Impossible. She was still playing with the idea of not loving their little hatchling…So; it didn’t come as a surprise when Diaval found himself throw away until his back hit the closest trunk.

He groaned in pain just as Maleficent gasped in horror, her eyes showing already her own pain and regret at her actions. Before Diaval could say anything, his Mistress disappeared in the deepest darkness of The Moors and her soul.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

If there was something certain about the world he had been living in, was the fact he could tell when his Mistress need him. It was a strange ability sometimes Diaval attributed to his status as Maleficent’s familiar or perhaps to his own feelings for her. Either way, he knew she needed him at the moment so he didn’t waste any time sulking on his corner in the Moors, Diaval transformed into a raven and went directly to his Mistress.

Diaval arrived just in time to see Aurora walk away. The young girl had tears in her eyes and she never saw the tears rolling down Maleficent’s cheeks.

“Find the boy!” Maleficent commanded to which Diaval could only obey.

“I thought you didn’t believe in True Love.” Diaval had hoped his voice didn’t drip bitterness, but he couldn’t control his emotions. Maleficent pursed her lips looking away from him and the boy who was now sleeping on his horse. It hadn't taken long for Diaval to find the boy, and in a few seconds Maleficent had put him to sleep; she didn't need to say a thing for Diaval already suspected what was about to happen.

“I don’t.” Maleficent said refusing to look over at Diaval; she could sense his burning eyes on her. “I do not keep any hope for myself, Diaval. Let us not waste any more time, we need to get to the Beastie before is too late.”

There was tension in the air and both of them knew Aurora was one of the subjects hanging heavily between them. However, Diaval knew what his priorities were and right now saving Aurora, saving their hatchling was the most important task they needed to accomplish. His feelings for Maleficent, and the feelings she had for him could wait. He had wait all his live, what were a couple of hours?

*****

Night had already fallen.

Maleficent and Diaval were looking grimly at Stefan’s castle rising in front of them like a menacing shadow. The raven-man felt his heart beat painfully at the thought of Aurora lying somewhere in a deep sleep; he glanced at his Mistress and knew she was dying inside. The both of them had learnt to love the young girl; Diaval knew this situation was breaking Maleficent’s heart as much as it was breaking his.

There were no signs of guards or any other soldier scouting the bridge or the walls of the castle. Everything was silent and lonely, the mere sight of the darkness screamed trap.

“Mistress, _he_ is waiting for you inside.” Diaval didn’t even try to hide his anger and resentment towards the human.

“I know.”

There was bitterness in her tone but there was also anger and Diaval had to wonder, not for the first time, if perhaps she would always love the _human_ after all the pain he had caused. The raven-man felt the familiar twist of the knife in his heart, the sensation of jealousy traveling down his back like cold water. Diaval looked aside clenching his fist.

“This is not your fight, Diaval.” Maleficent said suddenly, she looked away when her companion looked back at her. “You are free now.”

Without waiting a response, Maleficent started walking down the bridge with a levitating Phillip close behind her. Diaval stood there for a moment, shocked and hurt that she would think he would abandon her. That Diaval would let her go there alone…

“Hn, thank you very much.” Diaval said his voice loud enough for her to hear him, Maleficent tensed and her heart beat a tad bit faster when she heard him followed her. “I need you, Diaval. I can’t do this without you, Diaval.”

The raven-man continued complaining behind her; Maleficent allowed herself a tiny smile and a wave of relief.

“I can hear you.” She finally said and the both of them enter the castle knowing there were not many chances of coming out alive.

And even if Maleficent didn’t say it, even if Diaval didn’t insinuated it the both of them knew. They knew without Diaval, Maleficent would have never found the strength to face the trap before her. Diaval knew without Maleficent his life wouldn’t have any meaning, he would just exist without a real purpose.

They both knew even though they could exit alone; their world wouldn’t be the same. Their paths would have been darker and solitary…their needed for one another was the reassurance they feel at the simplest of touches, the flash of a simple smile…the warm in their eyes.

And so, knowing this they entered the castle ready to face whatever was coming their way.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The castle was a living trap.

The corridors had been sealed off leaving only one thick passage for the newcomers. This passage was covered with thorns and pikes made of iron, Maleficent watched the crafty work with her hand hovering over one of the thorns, the iron turning red as she put her hand closer.

Diaval made an attempt to approach his Mistress but stopped under her stare. He lifted his head in silent rage at the audacity of the human. Maleficent felt her lips curved upwards before turning away from him. She looked ahead stepping forward, she almost faltered in her steps when the warm of Diaval's hand brushed against hers. She turned around and for the second time on the same day Diaval was closer than was probably necessary.

"Be...Be careful, Mistress." He whisper wanting to say something else, but his words were enough for Maleficent to understand.

Little by little the both of them made their way out of the iron maze to the entrance to another corridor. They wait for some of the servants in the castle to move away before entering the right wing of the castle. Just as the rest of it, this part was empty, they couldn’t hear any soldiers or any signs of live in it. Not even once did Maleficent faltered, she knew what await her and her priority was the girl that had captured her heart as much as the raven-man following her. She glanced at the young prince hoping True Love was a reality, because this Prince Phillip was their only chance.

Diaval stood right behind his Mistress, the both of them had sneaked inside the room just after they had dropped Phillip in front of Aurora’s room. The pixies had taken the boy inside urging him to kiss the girl.

The anxiety Diaval felt was direct to the fact Aurora may be saved and, at the same time, to proof his Mistress True Love did in fact exist. They waited patiently, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Maleficent gripping her staff with silent hope gleaming in her eyes. For a brief moment both their eyes met and then they were back to the scene unfolding before them.

Phillip gulped nervously leaning in as he observed the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He glanced at her lips but the feeling of wrongness didn’t leave his mind; even though she was under a spell and even if he did feel attract to her, kissing her while she was asleep…while he barely knew her…Phillip almost grimaced when the pixies screamed at him urging him to kiss her. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips against hers. For the briefest moments he forgot everything and everyone, it was his first kiss and he lingered enough to never forget the shape of her lips. He moved away but nothing happened, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed right before the three faeries pushed him out of the room closing the door behind them.

Silence fell in the room; Maleficent stood watching the sleeping form of Aurora. She felt the heaviness of Diaval’s presence behind her; she felt the weight of his stare. Maleficent felt tears forming in her eyes, in a single night all she loved and held dear to her heart had been taken away again. She would not admit her heart was beating fast with expectation that perhaps she had been wrong. Perhaps, Aurora could be saved and in the process, Maleficent’s soul and heart could be repaired again.

“I told you, didn’t I?” Maleficent whispered moving out of the shadows approaching Aurora.

Diaval tried to follow her but stop shortly afterwards. He observed the silent tears falling down her cheeks, the softness behind her eyes and the words of love leaving her mouth. He watched her under the light of the moon coming from the window, he watched her coming undone before his eyes and even then he could not accept it. He could not stop believing what his heart felt, what he knew she felt as well…Perhaps, the boy had been the wrong answer to the question…but Diaval knew…He knew and he believed.

Maleficent leaned in kissing Aurora softly on her forehead, her mind bringing back the memories of her laughter, the nightly conversations the three of them would enjoy. The faery remembered those moments in which, for a moment, Maleficent thought themselves a family. She turned around ready to leave with her heart broken all over again when something magical happened.

“Godmother?”

Maleficent turned around, her eyes blurry with her tears. She gave the girl a watery smile while grabbing Aurora’s hand between hers.

“Hello, Beastie.”

Diaval smiled softly he didn’t wait any longer; he approached them without asking for permission. He glanced at Aurora who glanced back at him, then turning to Maleficent he placed his hand on top of hers. And, while Diaval saw fear there, he also saw something else, something not so broken and not so detached in Maleficent’s eyes. Maybe, just maybe, this time around Diaval could convince her of allowing herself another kind of love as well.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

They didn’t forget about the trap.

They knew Stefan was out there waiting for them.

However, they underestimate the human and Diaval growled in frustration at their own stupidity. He made sure Aurora was safe before turning his new form towards his attackers. His yellow-ish eyes sought Maleficent among the flames and he soon saw her on the floor, dizzy and trying to get back to her feet. He roared trying to stretch his wings but the heavy iron of the chains brought him down, his mind reeled over the possibilities, his tail moving violently launching humans left and right. He locked his eyes to Maleficent’s ones and saw the resigned smile there, he panic then. He saw the broken woman he had met once, the one he had watched over after her heart had been broken with betrayal and false pretenses of love.  

The men around him hit the floor with their shields, making his ears hurt at the sound of metal clashing metal. Then… _he_ appeared.

King Stefan walked closer to his Mistress wearing a silvery armor with chains in one hand and a sword in another. He took his helmet only to hit her with it, Maleficent grunted and her face was slashed by the force of the hit. Diaval saw red then he lifted his body freeing the right side of his body, his claws made their way to the soldiers crashing them while trying to free his left side. Diaval felt terrified when Stefan lifted his sword, he saw the defeated in his Mistress eyes and then he freed himself. He needed to get to her but just as he was about to do it something else happened.

A bright light covered the room; Diaval turned his head closing his eyes for a brief moment. Then he faced the light in the middle of it was her. Maleficent in all her glory, flying with her huge wings stretched out holding her up. For the first time in such a long, long time he finally saw her again, Maleficent, his Mistress…His one True and only love.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Diaval would always be her wings

**Wings**

 

 

Maleficent woke up slowly.

She opened her eyes closing them again at the sight of bright light in her eyes. Pain ran through her body as she was made aware of her surroundings, she tried to turn but something under her made it impossible to do so. Little by little, Maleficent remembered what had happened; she remembered the fight in the castle, Diaval almost being killed right before she transformed him into a dragon.

“Diaval! Aurora!” She exclaimed trying to sit up, Maleficent groaned falling back in the bed when the sight of her wings reached her eyes. She opened her eyes watching them moved in front of her, a strange weight on her chest called her attention and there, sleeping peacefully was Diaval.

Maleficent shook her head moving her wings while placing her trembling hand on top of Diaval. She forced her mind to recollect the memories of the fight, the moment her wings came back to her and her final confrontation with Stefan. Her hands brushed silently on top of those black feathers as her mind brought the memory of Diaval in dragon form; Maleficent remembered watching Stefan’s body while Aurora and Diaval approached her in the middle of the yard in the castle. No sooner had she transformed Diaval into a human the raven-man had moved forward just as Maleficent closed her eyes to the world.

“He has been with you this whole time.” Maleficent turned around to see Aurora smiling softly at her. The girl moved closer to the bed and placed her hand on top of Maleficent’s one. “How are you feeling Godmother?”

“Confuse, mostly, but I guess I’m better now.” Maleficent returned Aurora’s eyes, the girl glanced at her then at Diaval who seemed pretty comfortable on his position.

Maleficent followed Aurora’s eyes and her smiled vanished, sadness filling up her eyes. Aurora noticed this frowning in confusion at the sudden change of mood.

“I meant it when I said he hadn’t left your side since we brought you here.” Aurora commented sitting beside her Godmother. “He was pretty worried.”

Maleficent clenched her jaw looking away, “He didn’t need to. I was merely tired due to the fight and the overdose of iron; he is free now to do whatever he wants…”

Aurora gave Maleficent a half smile, “He’s been doing just that. You should see him just how overprotective he is of me and you. No one has been allowed to tend to you but me and him.”

Maleficent opened her mouth to protest but a single glare from Aurora stopped her, “Please, Godmother, don’t.”

With that simple word, Maleficent saw just how much Aurora had changed. She was no longer the child they used to save from high hills or boredom during her solitary afternoons. And yet, she was still the Beastie that loved hearing stories from Diaval or spent time with Maleficent when the woman felt like sharing facts about the Moors.

With care, Maleficent incorporated placing a sleeping Diaval right beside her, just as she did so she spread her wings arching her back while stretching her muscles. Aurora grinned widely admiring those wings.

“I’m so glad you have them back.” The young woman said. “They’re so big and you look even more beautiful like this, Godmother.”

Maleficent smiled watching her wings, “Thank you, Beastie. You were the one who gave them back…I’m sorry about your father.”

“Don’t be.” Aurora replied sadly, she shrugged but Maleficent could see the tears in her eyes. “I thought if I came back things could be different, that perhaps your reason to…to curse me or hate humans could be changed once I got a chance to speak to him, to get to know him…”

Maleficent cupped Aurora’s face making the girl looked up at her while her tears fell freely. Even if she hadn’t known the man, even after the things she had heard, Stefan had been her father. As if that wasn’t enough, she had heard of the evil deeds committed by him, she had seen the damage he had caused to the Kingdom and her heart felt the conflict of feeling an inherent love for a man she had known for no more than a few hours. Stefan hadn’t been there to soothe her at night the way Diaval had done so, he hadn’t been present when she had caught a cold the way Maleficent had been. He hadn’t been a parent the way Diaval and Maleficent or even her aunties had been to her. And yet…

“It is okay to cry for him, Beastie.” Maleficent mumbled suddenly, Aurora nodded her head and soon Maleficent found herself hugging the girl tightly. “Ever since I met you, my opinion about humans had changed. My feud with Stefan was something that should have never involved you or anyone else.”

“I’m sorry.” The girl mumbled through her tears, but Maleficent only shook her head.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about, Beastie.”

Aurora stood up wiping her eyes; she glanced at Maleficent who turned to sit up before standing up. The young girl admired the wings once more, as she tried to clean the last of her tears, Maleficent dedicated her concern stare that Aurora shooed away with a shake of her head.

“I’m sad because I never got to meet him.” Aurora said. “I’m sad because he couldn’t…he…he couldn’t make peace the way you did and that was what kill him.”

“I’m sorry, Beastie.” Maleficent said it again.

“I know. And I know it wasn’t your fault…” Aurora then glanced at Diaval smiling sadly. “You and Diaval had been my family all my life, Godmother. King Stefan may have been my father by blood but you and the Pretty Bird taught me everything I know.”

Maleficent felt her eyes moisture at the girl’s words; she caressed her cheek again bowing slightly.

“I’m glad I got to hear those words coming from you.” Maleficent followed Aurora’s eyes and her face softened at the sight of Diaval. “And I am pretty sure he would be very happy as well.”

Aurora nodded, “He was really worried about you, Godmother. You should have seen him; he was at your side before you hit the ground.”

Maleficent felt her cheeks warm slightly, she turned around evading Aurora. The girl glanced at her curiously, almost letting her amusement show behind her blue eyes. Maleficent was a pretty stubborn faery and Diaval was a very persistent bird; Aurora had seen them and while she didn’t understand her Godmother completely she knew Maleficent and Diaval were very much a match made in heaven.

“He was quite enamored with you and your wings.” Aurora suddenly commented, her words made Maleficent tensed turning her suspicious glare towards an overly innocent looking Aurora.

“I bet it was himself in a dragon form he was enamored with, Beastie.”

“You know? Everything would be easier if you just accept you feel for Diaval just what he feels for you?”

Maleficent locked her eyes to those blue orbs of Aurora; the girl was looking rather smug with just a hint of gentleness behind her eyes.

“I do not know what you are talking about.”

Before Aurora could reply both women heard a sound coming from the bed, Maleficent turned in time to see Diaval ruffled his feathers, stretching his wings while waking up. Diaval lifted his head in confusion before his eyes shone with emotion, he flew almost immediately to Maleficent cawing happily and moving in circles around the faery. Maleficent snorted with Aurora giggling behind her hand, the girl glanced towards Maleficent who could only roll her eyes when she realized Aurora was looking rather smug. With a single movement of her hand Maleficent transformed him, the raven-man stood there with his eyes focused on Maleficent.

“You…you’re awake.” He finally mumbled, his dark eyes examining every single detail of his Mistress. He moved forward hesitation obvious in his movements just before he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Maleficent lifted her face trying but failing to look away from the young man standing before her. Diaval moved closer to her, his emotions written all over his eyes and face. He moved closer to her and for some reason Maleficent couldn’t react, her heart was beating fast while her mind was trying to tell her all of the reasons as to why she should run away now that she had the chance.

Aurora felt her heart shrank at the sight, she could see the love coming from them but she could also sense the fear coming from Maleficent. Aurora stood silently observing them, begging to whoever was listening to not let her Godmother ran away from this.

Diaval broke into a brilliant smile that made Maleficent’s heart trembled. He moved closer softening his black eyes.

“I’m so glad you are better now, Mistress.” He said suddenly glancing at her wings then turning his attention to her eyes.

“You got your wings back.”

It hadn’t been Diaval’s intentions to sound slightly dispirited, he was really happy to see those majestic wings on her. He really was happy, but if she got her wings back that made him, in a way, obsolete. Diaval shook his head chuckling while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

“You look stunning, Mistress. I’m glad you got your wings back.” He repeated trying to conceal his feelings.

Maleficent didn’t understand she didn’t want to understand why she could spot some traces of sorrow behind Diaval’s words. She glanced at the raven-man trying to look beyond his smile and those bright eyes. Diaval tilted his head evading his Mistress eyes while trying to memorize every pattern of her wings. Aurora watched the both of them in silence, she felt sympathy for whatever they were feeling but she was feeling rather annoyed at how stubborn they could be. Rolling her eyes, Aurora anchored her arm with Diaval’s one making the raven-man looked at her in confusion.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Aurora commented watching her Godmother, Diaval glanced at her then back at Maleficent who confronted his stare with an inquisitive one. Diaval smiled brushing with his softened eyes the shape and height of her wings, Maleficent shivered under the intensity of his stare and when he went back to her eyes, Maleficent couldn’t hold his eyes.

“Yes, they definitively are.” Replied Diaval smiling wishfully. “You should see her when she flies, Aurora. Mistress is magnificent when overflying The Moors.”

Maleficent shifted uncomfortably, “You are exaggerating, Diaval.”

“I am most certainly not, Mistress.” Replied Diaval, Maleficent shook her head holding back her smile.

“You are no longer under my servitude, Diaval.” Maleficent said trying to divert the attention from her and her wings. “You don’t have to call me Mistress anymore.”

Diaval’s smile dropped he furrowed his brows while tensing up. Aurora noticed this change of mood; she glanced at Diaval who suddenly was looking even sadder than before.

“I’m sorry, Mis…Maleficent.” Diaval finally said, he didn’t even glance at the faery or Aurora, he turned around and left the room without any more words between them.

Maleficent stood there taken aback, she glanced at the door then at a serious Aurora who was, for the very first time, glaring at her.

“You didn’t need to tell him something like that, Godmother.”

“I am certain I do not know what are you talking about, Beastie.”

Aurora narrowed her eyes eying the female in front of her for a long time, little by little, Aurora’s expression softened while moving closer to a still stunned Maleficent.

“You really don’t know.” Aurora mumbled giggling a little before going back to her stern expression. “Oh, Godmother, you just hurt Diaval in a cruel way.”

Maleficent blinked confusedly glancing at the door where Diaval had just disappeared. The expressionless mask Maleficent was so used to wear broke slightly and it was because of this that Aurora knew Maleficent didn’t know what she had done.

“I don’t understand…”

“I know.”

“But you do, Beastie?” This time around Maleficent sounded skeptical; Aurora crossed her arms raising an eyebrow much like Maleficent did.

“Diaval once told me how the both of you met and had come to be together.” Aurora started, Maleficent opened her mouth to question what Aurora had said but the girl shook her head. “He told me you ask him to be your wings.”

Maleficent nodded lowering her eyes, her wings shivering under the memory of the conversation she had with Diaval all those years ago.

“I did. And he was.” Maleficent lifted a hand to massage her forehead. “He is no longer under my servitude, he is free.”

“I think…I think he thinks this freedom is your way to say to him you no longer need him, that you don’t longer want him…”

Maleficent faced the young girl; she softened her expression smiling at her while sitting beside Aurora.

“When did you grow up so much, Beastie? When did you get so wise?”

Aurora smiled sadly at her shaking her head while taking Maleficent’s hand with hers.

“You taught me everything I know, Godmother.” Aurora sighed staring at Maleficent. “Please, I know…I know you feel it too, don’t…don’t let him go, don’t let this chance slip away.”

Maleficent felt her lips curl up in a tiny smile approaching Aurora to embrace her softly. She was scare, terrified of what may happen; but Maleficent was also tired of running.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The night was cold and dark, the wind blow powerfully around them as the festivities continued in the castle. King Stefan had died a bad King, but his Queen and the Princess had been remembered with love and care; this was the sole reason why the council welcomed the girl as their Queen. It hadn’t been easy, but little by little, Aurora had earned her place and was now in deep celebration of her coronation.

Maleficent had watched with growing pride as the girl she had met from birth grew into a wonderful young woman and a gentle Queen. And just as she had agreed, as soon as everything was under control in the human kingdom, Aurora would be taking over The Moors this time around Maleficent would have the chance to show the young girl just how The Moors had looked when Maleficent was but a girl.

The night was full of human festivities, and yet she couldn’t help but feel an emptiness left by the lack of a black raven beside her. A black raven that was wearing his human form at the moment.

It had been impossible for her to ignore his stares.

She had tried, of course. Her stubborn nature had come into play when ignoring Diaval and Aurora. It was hard for her to admit she cared, but it was even harder when she had to agree with the both of them.  Aurora, because the girl was right about her assessment of Maleficent’s feelings towards her longtime companion; whereas she agreed with Diaval she was denying herself any chance because of Stefan.

“Why don’t you dance with him?” Maleficent almost choked on her drink while standing beside Aurora. The girl glanced at her with fake innocence in her eyes; Maleficent narrowed her eyes trying to compose herself.

“I most certainly won’t!” Replied Maleficent rather forcefully. “Where do you come up with these things, Beastie?”

“He is looking at you with such sad eyes, Godmother. You have been ignoring him since…since you woke up and he left the room _.”_ There was some reproach behind Aurora’s words; Maleficent looked away dropping her shoulders.

“It is not my fault he delude himself.” Maleficent finally replied. “I told him he was free of my servitude, he is free of everything that kept him with me. Besides, he made it perfectly clear he didn’t want to see me when he flew away early this afternoon.”

Aurora frowned, “You told me you didn’t find him!”

“I did and I didn’t want to tell you anything because I didn’t want you to be upset with him.” Replied Maleficent with traces of sadness and hurt in her voice. She had searched for Diaval, try to speak to him and…Maleficent had tried and that was it. But, the moment she was closed Diaval had turned his back at her and left her transforming himself into a raven showing her he didn’t need her as well.

It had hurt.

It hurt Maleficent more than she cared to admit realizing Diaval didn’t really need her.

“He flew away, he didn’t need me and he most certainly didn’t want to speak to me.” Maleficent said stubbornly.

Aurora frowned shaking her head, “Love, Godmother. Love is what keeps him with you, love is what is hurting him because he believes you still love my father and thus whatever you may feel for him is nothing but a shadow.”

“You’re still young, Aurora.” Maleficent whispered softly not daring to look at the other corner where she knew Diaval was standing in the shadows watching her way from time to time.

“I love you, Godmother. I really do…that’s why I want you to be happy.” Aurora smiled gently at her, Maleficent felt her heart soar at the truth behind the Beastie’s words.

“One is never young for love, or knowing you are a very stubborn faery.” Aurora shook her head prodding Maleficent. “You told me you were going to try, Godmother.”

“Just a dance?” Maleficent finally asked Aurora smiled brilliantly at her.

“Yes, only one!”

Maleficent lowered her head gulping fearfully. Aurora squeezed her hand nodding briefly to give her comfort; with a last glanced towards her godchild Maleficent turned around and made her way towards Diaval.

Aurora observed them from afar; she wrapped her arms around herself watching as they established the first contact with awkward talking. She tilted her head when Diaval seemed rather upset about something and Maleficent merely lifted her chin. Aurora still remembered those sunny days in which Diaval would look at Maleficent like the most precious thing in the world and those nights in which Maleficent would stare at Diaval as if he had become the magic in her world. The young girl knew it wouldn’t be easier for either of them, she knew she would have to push them from time to time and she was ready to do so. They were her proof that True Love came in many ways, in many faces and other forms. Aurora smiled when Diaval nodded briefly taking Maleficent’s hand leading her to the closes balcony.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The light of fireworks brought light to the night; Maleficent looked up trying to forget the presence behind her.  She knew he had never left her side even after she recovered her wings; Diaval had remained as if having his freedom back was nothing to him. Maleficent turned around finding her multicolored eyes locked instantly with onyx ones, the music from the human world filled the silence around them and Maleficent almost felt her heart leave her chest when Diaval smiled at her stretching his hand towards her.

Maleficent looked at his hand, then at him. Lifting her head she walked past him trying to ignore the hurt she saw in his eyes. Diaval stood there dropping his hand to his side; he thought after all this time…after the battle, perhaps…

“You still love him.”

The pain behind his voice was enough to make Maleficent turn around and face Diaval. The raven-man was looking so broken at the moment; he clenched his fists turning his head to the side. Maleficent approached him her heart shrinking painfully at the pain in his eyes; she stopped when he lifted his chin in defiance towards her.

“You still love him and I…I am not longer your wings.”

_You don’t need me anymore, I am no one to you…and you are my whole world…_

“It is not a matter of me loving him or not.” Maleficent finally said.

“Yes, it is. Why else would you keep…” Diaval trailed off looking down then looking back at Maleficent. “I know I’m not…I’m not what you may want or dream of…I was just a freak when you met me, I knew the moment I saw you with the human that…”

Maleficent frowned confusedly when Diaval started speaking again; he looked suddenly broken and lost. Diaval shrugged giving her a broken smile.

“Do you remember the moment we meet?”

“Yes, I do.” Maleficent answered hating the shock she saw in Diaval’s eyes. Did he really think she would forget such an important moment in her life?

Then again, she had spent most her time trying to ignore it. Why was she so bend on keeping Diaval away from her heart but so close to her?

“I think I love you even there.” Diaval finally said. “You were kind to me when everyone else had turned their backs on me. When you didn’t come back I searched for you and saw you smiling, happy with…with _him_.”

Diaval shrugged, “I…I hurt but you were smiling so I just…walk away.”

“Diaval…” Maleficent was dumbstruck at the revelation. She had never forgotten the little kid she met in a dark corner of The Moors, she had liked his smile so shy and tender and she had felt the need to help him at that time.

“Then, you found me again. I was happy, confused but happy.” Diaval then frowned growling softly. “I heard from you how _he_ had hurt you; I promised myself I would hurt him just to make him pay the damage he had caused you.”

By now, Diaval was walking away from Maleficent as if her mere closeness was hurting him. Maleficent was having some difficulty breathing or thinking clearly, her heart was hurting badly. She ached to be close to him but her fears didn’t allow her more than regret and emptiness.

“Then, I thought better of it after I got to be beside you and I met Aurora.” Diaval crunched up his nose while speaking, “And then I realized it was a waste of my time to try and make the _human_ pay. Instead, I was going to make sure you were healed, that you could love again and your heart and soul wouldn’t be as shattered as _he_ had left them”

“Why?” Maleficent asked in a shaky voice.

Diaval blinked at the question, he tilted his head confused for a second. It was now or never. He stood forward until he was mere inches away from Maleficent. He placed his hands awkwardly on top of her shoulders; he glanced into her eyes with just a hint of hesitance in his black eyes.  

“Maleficent, I just…” He started but suddenly stopped, struggling with his words. “I want your happiness, I want to see your smile,,. the real one. I want to see the pain away from those beautiful eyes. I want to see you fly away without any fears of someone coming back for your wings…”

Maleficent gasped when there was barely any space between them. She was trembling, her mind telling her why this closeness was such a bad idea, her heart telling her it was okay to give in. Diaval smiled sadly at her.

“I love you.” He finally said softness tingeing his voice. “I just love you. And if this is all I’m going to have…Please, may I kiss you?”

Maleficent felt her lips quivering under the pressure of her feelings, of Diaval’s feelings. Long ago, Stefan had stolen from her so many things; she had given to him some others out of free will and some others she had giving away out of naivety. Stefan had used his knowledge to hurt her; he had taken the gifts and disregarded them hurting the faery more than she cared to admit. She had closed off to any chance of love because her pain had been so great she almost give in complete darkness.

And now, Diaval was now standing before her he opened his heart to her exposing his heart to one of the two people in the whole world who could shatter it. All the time she was bent on revenge, all those moments in which she thought about what she lost with Stefan… And now, Diaval stood in front of her with a new chance. The foolish Pretty Bird…he didn’t know he captured her heart the moment they first met…Maleficent was just too slow to catch up.

Diaval watched every emotion crossing her eyes, he observed the regret and the pain, and he spotted the anger and the sadness. Diaval lowered his head thinking of his foolish attempts, hating even if his own heart was broken he would never leave his Mistress side nor would he forced her in anyway. He dropped his hands and was about to move away from her when she stopped him.

“I’m sorry, Mistress, I…”

“Do it.” Maleficent whispered, her voice trembled and her heart stopped when she closed her hands around Diaval’s ones. Diaval opened his eyes in surprise; he watched the faery with some incredulity. This time around it was Maleficent the one who pressed closer to him.

“Do it, Diaval.” Maleficent felt a delicious tingle in her stomach, her heart was beating fast and her mind stopped struggling when Diaval flashed her his brilliant smile.

Diaval leaned in nervously he sighed brushing his lips against hers. He swallowed his doubts just as he closed the gap between them and molded his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and sloppy at first, this was Diaval’s first kiss and he was kissing Maleficent with a strange innocence that consumed any doubt Maleficent may had had of any dark intentions coming from the raven-man. They kissed under the night sky, Maleficent wrapping her arms around Diaval’s neck; she put him closer to her tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Diaval tensed feeling the silky texture of his Mistress tongue against his; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer holding her like the most precious thing in the world.

Tears formed in her eyes as she came undone in Diaval’s arms. All the time she thought about him, about this very moment…she felt warm inside her chest, her heart soaring with emotion. Diaval pulled away slowly pressing his forehead against hers, his smile growing under her dazed stare.

“It’s…I’m not an easy person to deal with.”

“I know.” Replied Diaval placing soft kisses on her lips, chin and cheek.

“It’s not going to be easy.” Maleficent said swallowing any words coming from Diaval as she crashed her lips against his.

Diaval smiled into the kiss lifting Maleficent who yelped in surprise, her wings fluttering around them just as Diaval tasted all of her with his lips.

“I don’t care; I don’t care if I have to fight with the darkness itself.” Diaval whispered against her mouth enjoying the feeling of finally having her in his arms. “I don’t care if you have your wings now, Maleficent. Let me…Let me be your wings, let me love you the way you have never been loved before.”

“You have always been my wings, Diaval.”

Aurora moved out of the shadows watching them from a short distance. She smiled happily hugging herself to keep from running towards them and hug them. She didn’t want to break the moment, not when they seemed engulfed in their own magic. They always had tomorrow, for now she would allow them this moment of happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I want to thank you for the kudos and the bookmarks and the comments and for reading the story. There is still one chapter left but I just want to let you know this. Also, I hope you enjoy the story that you like it and well, that you fell in love with this ship the same way I did. I've been thinking about a sequel or just an entirely new story with a little bit more of action and drama but, we shall see.


	8. Forever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the things that really matter take time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of you for reading, sharing, for the bookmarks, the kudos and the comments. This si my first multi chaptered Maleval story but is certanly not the last one. I really hope you like it and you enjoy it, thank you for sticking with me to the very end.

**Forever after**

 

“You are an idiot.” Maleficent said without looking back at the petulant stare Diaval must be sending her way.

“I am not!” He replied and Maleficent rolled her eyes because even if she wasn’t looking at him she knew he was crossing his arms looking away.

“Yes, you are.” Maleficent said turning to face Diaval who was just sitting on a fallen trunk near the lake. Maleficent eyed him her lips curling up at the sight of the raven-man she had been with for twenty-two years but who she had allowed completely in her live and heart for over six years.

“But, don’t worry, dear.” She continued her endearment making Diaval lifted his eyes at her with the same bashful smile he wore every time she was affectionate with him “I still love you.”  

“I know.” Diaval said locking his eyes with hers. “Still, I’m not an idiot.”

Maleficent snorted shaking her head, “I gave you one task, Diaval…”

“Yes, I know. But it wasn’t my fault. I know I put it in our nest, but…”

“But you were completely distracted as to where it went.” Maleficent replied condescendingly, it wasn’t the first time Diaval had misplaced some important artifact given by her. It certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“And whose fault is that?” Diaval replied smirking in a way that told Maleficent she was in delicious trouble.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She retorted growling at her own incapability of keeping the blush off of her face. Diaval wiggled his eyebrows at her. he was highly amused at the effect his words were having on her.

“Oh, you know what am I talking about, _Mistress._ ” He said lowering his voice just an octave, eyeing Maleficent in a way that made her shiver. “You were the one who thro…”

Diaval didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence because he was suddenly attacked by a handful of mood. The raven-man opened his mouth astonished at what had just happened, he glanced towards Maleficent who was smiling beautifully at him, her eyes shone with mischief.

“Oh, dear…” Maleficent chuckled eyeing Diaval. “I’m sorry, you were saying?”

Maleficent opened her eyes moving away when a ball of mud flew towards her. She evaded it successfully only to hear someone behind her grunt and yelp in surprise. She turned around to see Aurora, now a woman, on the ground, her face, dress and hair covered in mud.  

“Aurora!”

“Beastie!”

Aurora was there looking startled, she glanced up and saw Diaval much in the same state she was in whereas Maleficent was looking spotless; both of them though were wearing the same concern towards her. Aurora shook her head touching the mud on her dress, she opened her mouth a couple of times but not sound came forward.

“Beastie, are you…” Malefcient’s words were rudely interrupted by some of the mud from Aurora’s dress colliding with her face. Diaval laughed loudly along with Aurora and, from that point on the only thing coming from this corner of the Moors was laughter and screams.

By the time afternoon came Aurora was finishing dressing the playful smile still in her face. It had been six years since the curse had been broken and she had taken upon herself both Kingdoms. It hadn’t been easy, she had to take over a human world that was almost in ruins by the time she sat on the Throne. She had to fight with a council of old men who wanted to take her as their wife to legitimate their mandate and ruling; if it hadn’t been for Maleficent and The Moors, Aurora was pretty sure her fate would had been a horrible experience. But she not only had Maleficent, but Diaval, her aunties and even Prince Phillip had backed her up until there was nothing the council could do. Her ruling The Moors had been easier; after all, Maleficent had made sure everyone knew and love her before she was crowned.

Now, on the eve of her twentieth-two named day she was still happy that from time to time she got to enjoy mud fights, late talks or children stories coming from her two favorite people in the world. She glanced over at her Godmother who was bickering with Diaval over something trivial; Aurora smiled knowing how long the path towards their relationship had been. Aurora shook her head having gotten used to this from their part; the first time she brought Phillip to The Moors he had been scared at the display of sharp words. He had glanced worriedly at Aurora but his worry turned to confusion at the please look on the girl. It hadn’t taken long for Aurora to explain to Phillip this was their way to declare their undying love for one another.

“So, Diaval, Godmother, are you going to tell me why are you two arguing again?” Aurora finally asked coming from behind her Godmother and glancing at the woman with curiosity.

“Diaval lost your named day gift.” Maleficent said placing her hand on top of Aurora’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to tell her how I may have misplaced it, _Mistress?_ ” Diaval retorted putting a special emphasis on the Mistress. Aurora rolled her eyes when she sensed another argument rising from Maleficent.

“You know you don’t have to give me anything, right? You two are the only gift I want on this day.” Aurora said feeling warm under Maleficent’s eyes.

“We know.” Diaval said approaching the two women, he glanced at Aurora before leaning in to kiss Maleficent.

Aurora watched them smiling gently at the display; for some time Maleficent would feel self-conscious, always trying to find a way to return Diaval’s affection in private hating the stares they would usually get. But Diaval, of course, would have nothing of it; he had told Maleficent so when he screamed at the top of his long how much he loved her and loved making her happy day and night. For Maleficent it was mortifying knowing she would blush every time he did that, she would find herself looking away shyly with a soft smile playing on her lips. Diaval winked at Aurora who merely giggled.

“So, my love, am I forgiven?” Diaval said putting out a silver chain with a blue sapphire hanging from it. Maleficent lifted an eyebrow glancing at the necklace then at a very smug looking Diaval.

“Sometimes, I believe you love watching me annoyed at you…” Maleficent replied putting Diaval to her kissing him with just as much energy as he had done so a minute ago.

“Okay, no more of this.” Said Aurora coming in between them. “You…You really get pretty scary when like this.”

Diaval moved away slightly daze, grinning goofy, “Oh, now you know how we feel every time you kiss Phillip. By the way, where is he?”

“Oh, some of the men we sent to the north had arrived; he and his cousin King Erik went to meet them.” Aurora replied her smile softening and her eyes gleaming brightly at the mention of her husband.

“You were given a day off of your duties then.” Diaval said wrapping his arm around her. “The better for us, because it’s been too long since we last have a family dinner in The Moors.”

“Yes, that’s right.” Aurora said smiling. “I really missed the both of you.”

“And we missed you, Beastie.” Said Maleficent placing her hand on top of Aurora’s head. “I think Diaval is right, we should enjoy a family dinner and tomorrow attend to your named day before we tell you what we have learnt from the Northern border of the Moors.”

Aurora sighed glancing between Diaval and Maleficent, “Yes, I agree. Today I just want to talk to the both of you.”

The afternoon was spent with the three of them speaking animatedly; it was actually more of Aurora and Diaval sharing stories about the last two weeks. Maleficent observed them with a found smile on her face; her eyes gleamed with affection every time she heard Beastie’s laughter or Diaval’s deep voice. Never before had Maleficent thought her life would turn out the way it did; she never imagined her broken heart would find a way back to love again, much less that her love would be divided between a mother’s love and a lover’s one. Diaval lifted his eyes glancing at her with the same affection she had denied herself to see for so long, now it was like a taste of cool water in the middle of a desert. Even after all this time her heart still hammered against her chest at the sight of Diaval’s eyes on her. She lifted her eyebrow; her lips curling up in a tiny smile, Diaval wiggled his eyebrows at her before turning his attention back to Aurora.

“…And well, everyone came.” Said Aurora. “I think Belle and Ariel along with Rapunzel and Eric, Flynn and Adam had attended the festivities but they are also here because of…other matters.”

Maleficent said tilting her head curiously; it was the tone of voice coming from Aurora what called Maleficent’s attention. There was a strange warmness in her voice, a softening Maleficent had never heard before. The faery leaned in knowing the different monarchs Aurora had mention, they were Phillip’s best friends and they had become Aurora’s friends as well.

While Aurora had been married to Phillip for more than a year and a half, the both of them had been friends ever since their first meeting. It was Phillip the one to take Aurora in different adventures while making commercial and social relationships with other kingdoms. Little by little, the attraction they felt on their first meeting had transformed into love but the friendship was still there; it was one of Aurora’s wishes becoming a reality: being a friend to the man she loved much like Maleficent and Diaval had forged their relationship.

Aurora then stared at Maleficent, she bit her lower lip hesitantly and Maleficent furrowed her brows worriedly.

“Aurora, are you well?”

Aurora looked flabbergasted at the sudden suspicion and worry in Maleficent’s face; she eyed her Godmother and then Diaval who apparently had missed the silent contemplation from Maleficent. Aurora nodded, her lips curling up into a tender smile.

“Yes, Godmother, I am. I’m perfect actually.” She said and there it was again the warm in her voice, the tenderness…Maleficent stood up approaching her and sitting right beside her.

“What is it you haven’t told us?”

“Well, I think…I believe I am with child.”

Maleficent blinked once, twice her mouth hanged open for a second. Aurora was fidgeting nervously under her stare, biting her lower lip but unable to contain the happiness growing deep inside of her. She and Phillip had talked about it and she remembered the talk she had with both, Maleficent and Diaval, about how should she proceeded to give herself on her wedding night and the process of having a child. While Aurora had enjoyed the stress these conversations brought to her Godmother and Diaval, and she had enjoyed just the many shades of red and awkward analogies; Aurora and Phillip had also decided to not have a child so early in their marriage. But, things had happened and they were equally happy about the prospect of being parents.

Aurora then felt a pair of hands on her arms; she was turned around to look Diaval. The raven-man eyed her up and down, then her face, then her abdomen and finally her face again. He tilted his head his face breaking into a brilliant smile.

“You…you’re going to have a mini you?” Diaval asked and Aurora couldn’t help but giggled at how childish Diaval looked at the moment, she nodded and soon found herself being wrapped in his warm embrace. “Oh, Hatchling, you…you’re going to be an amazing mother!”

Aurora felt tears forming in her eyes, rolling down while she returned Diaval’s embrace, turning her head slightly she saw the glint of tears in Maleficent’s eyes.  Maleficent stared at her with her lips quivering as she smiled softly at her; Aurora broke the hug with Diaval gently just to wrap her arms around Maleficent.

“Oh, Beastie…” Maleficent hugged her tightly and asked, not for the same time, the same question. “When did you grow up so much?”

Aurora didn’t answer this time around, she merely allowed the two people she thought of as parents to engulf her in a tight embrace.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The twentieth-two named day of Aurora started early in the morning.

Everyone around the Kingdom would greet her with flowers, laughter and respectful bows dedicated not only to her but to the woman with enormous wings on her back and the raven flying around them. Aurora would smile brightly at the townspeople, greeting the children with a special care until her personal guard would catch up to her and help her back to the castle.

Phillip approached his wife with a huge smile, he picked her up making her giggled before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He then turned to Maleficent who had a half smile and hug the young man back.

“Lady Maleficent.” He greeted before turning to Diaval and bowing to him. “Ser Diaval, thank you for coming.”

Maleficent and Diaval waved away the formalities and Phillip smiled shyly at them.

“She told you the great news, didn’t she?”

“Yes, he did. Congratulations, your Majesty.” Said Maleficent smiling at the young man who was hugging Aurora.

“Yes, congratulations.” Said Diaval coming forward. “You’ve been keeping your promise of making her happy and thus I don’t think I have to say anything to you regarding the unborn child, right?”

Phillip paled slightly remembering the promise he made a long time ago, the young monarch nodded solemnly. Maleficent rolled her eyes taking Diaval’s hand between hers and shooting him a tender smile.

“Good then, that’s pretty good.” Said Diaval nodding back at the young man. Aurora shook her head kissing Phillip on his cheek, turning around the four of them enter the castle.

“Oh, dear, stop bothering King Phillip.” Whispered Maleficent making Diaval shivered at her closeness.

“You have to admit is funny.” Diaval answered back his heart stopping just a moment when his eyes found Maleficent’s ones. 

“Yes, Dear, it is.” Diaval stopped then just there brushing his lips against hers, his heart almost escaping his chest the same way it usually did when he kissed her. After all this time, Maleficent was still his weakness and his strength, she was everything to him and he felt lucky knowing she was by his side.

*****

The fireworks were lightning the night sky.

While the people in the Kingdom were out celebrating, Phillip had made sure Aurora shared a more private dinner with her love ones and their friends.

Diaval and Maleficent found themselves subjects of the many questions from the different young men and women curious to know how the life in the Moors was. Some of them, much like Aurora, had their own magical Godmothers but this was the first time they met someone who had go from a dark path to a lighter one. It was Diaval, however, the one who stole the attention as his abilities as a story teller caught the attention of the females in the room.

Maleficent watched in growing amusement her mind prodding annoyingly with _something_ she knew was off about Aurora and the situation. Aurora was close to Diaval resting her had on his shoulder while the other young women sat around them, some of the men were sitting beside their wives but Maleficent and Phillip were watching everything from afar.

“She misses you, both of you.” Phillip said glancing at Maleficent.

“I know. The Moors and some business beyond the northern borders had kept us away these last few weeks.” Maleficent mumbled Phillip nodded gravely flashing Maleficent a serious countenance.

“I heard. Eric, my cousin, told me about the strange happenings in the North. It seems it has almost reached the Moors and our Kingdom in the form of rumors.”

“We attended these rumors as well. Diaval and I found nothing but mist and confusing words…”Maleficent turned to the laughter happening around the fireplace, her lips curved up in a smile she shared with Phillip.

“But, your Majesty, I believe this is better discussed at another time, for now we should probably enjoy the calm night and the festivities.”

Phillip nodded grinning widely, “Yes, you are right.”

“I also hope you don’t mind if we stay longer than may be prudent.” Maleficent said suddenly, Phillip turned to her curious.

“You know you are always welcome here. Besides, Aurora would be happy to hear this.”

“I really don’t want to get away from her while she is with child.” Said Maleficent. “I wouldn’t mind helping around to take care of her.”

“That would be terrific.” Said Phillip letting out a sigh of relief, when Maleficent shoot him an amused stare Phillip tried to explain. “You know? Her aunts told us of their intentions of helping around, and we are grateful, really but they are…”

“A handful. Yes, I know.” Maleficent answer dryly. “However, they can be very useful if there is someone watching over them. “Don’t worry, your Majesty, Aurora is going to be well taken care of and the child is going to be born among people who love him.”

“Of that, my lady, I have no doubt.”

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Time passed and with it Maleficent realized some things in life were meant to be obtained after hardships to forge your character. What had happened with Stefan had been a lesson Maleficent wasn’t ready to admit at that time. She had loved him, he was her first everything and a part of her would always love the little boy who threw away the only valuable thing he had on him so he could grasp her hand. But Maleficent would forever forget the man he had become and what he had done to her and he had allowed him to do to her.

Maleficent had learnt about her own hatred, what her words of hurt and revenge had almost caused on an innocent child. She had also realized sometimes the people we don’t notice are the ones who loved us unconditionally.  Maleficent wrapped her hand with Diaval’s one, the young man turned to her sensing the changed in her mood, the faery smiled weakly and he only had to approach her placing his forehead against hers for her to feel better.

“I love you.” Maleficent closed her eyes smiling at those words, words she never got tired of hearing morning, afternoon and night.

She opened her eyes to glance into black orbs gleaming with pure and unaltered love; and she remembered the little boy she had met in a corner of The Moors. A boy gentle but reluctant, a boy who had seen and feel pain way before any child should. The raven-boy and man who had loved her for her kindness and brightness of her smile; the raven-man who was ready to sacrifice his feelings for her to be happy; Maleficent closed the space between them and kissed Diaval as a reassurance of his presence in her live.

“Are you well, Love?” Diaval whispered always with the same wonder in his voice when addressing her in the midst of a private moment.

“She is going to be a perfect mother, isn’t she?”

Diaval turned to Aurora who was placing her children on their crib, he smiled nodding turning towards Maleficent.

“She learnt from the best.”

Maleficent felt her lips quiver at Diaval’s words; Diaval squeezed her hand and then proceeded to face the monarchs who were now announcing the presentation of their children.

The sky was bright with the sun shining brilliantly in the sky.

The celebrations had started almost as soon as it was announced Queen Aurora, beloved by her people had given birth to twins. A little boy called James and a little girl called Emma. The siblings had been blessed in so many ways: grace and love, beauty and wisdom, with light and kindness.

Maleficent had watched as one by one the humans and the inhabitants of The Moors had bowed to their prince and princess. She had watched the tenderness in Aurora who already loved her children like nothing in this world. Maleficent sighed remembering a time when she had entered this very same chamber to curse a baby.

“You know? You look stunning when you’re pensive like this.” Mumbled Diaval. “It makes you look a little dangerous, cold, as if you’re plotting something and yet your eyes show you’re just really feeling more than you care to express.”

“You shouldn’t know me so well.” Maleficent replied shaking her head, but Diaval smiled when he realized she wasn’t as serious as before.

“And yet, I do, Mistress. I do.” Diaval winked at her knowing just how mortified she felt every time he called her like that. “It is a good thing I do so, because that way I can see when you start blaming yourself for the past.”

“I know.”

“Come, it is time for us to bless our first grandchildren.”

And they did.

This time around, when Maleficent approached the kids she snorted at how much they look like the Beastie and her husband. She felt the burn of tears in her eyes as her hand moved in small circles while she spoke words of blessings and talents. The children, much like their mother at their age, smiled at her. Diaval gave the scene a half smile, crossing his arms while glancing at Maleficent then at Aurora and finally to the children.

He had known the moment he laid eyes on Maleficent he loved her.

And now, watching her like this…he knew he wanted a family, a bigger family, with her.

*****

Maleficent’s laughter filled his ears giving him a warm, fuzzy feeling when the faery grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the main room. She dragged Diaval down the road to a secluded area in the Royal Garden.  Diaval was surprised but followed her with a tentative smile in place, they moved past the noise from the festivities and sat under the tree Aurora had gifted them once.

Diaval loved when she was in this mood. Happy without any particular reason, her wings would stretch their length accommodating themselves so she could rest her head on Diaval’s lap.

“Are you okay?” The question was followed by a soft kiss on her forehead, Maleficent smiled with her eyes close sensing Diaval’s eyes on her.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You look …thoughtful.” Diaval then allowed his fingers to map out her neck and face. “You didn’t even sit beside me to hear my extraordinary story-telling. And, most importantly, you didn’t want to stay for the rest of the celebrations. I’m betting Aurora is going to come looking for us any minute now.”

“I thought you were enjoying the attention of the woman, _Belle_.”  Maleficent said deciding to ignore the rest of Diaval’s words. “You two seem to have so much in common.”

Diaval smirked admiring the frown on Maleficent’s face and the purse of her lips, of all the things she noticed she had to pay attention to that one. He loved it when Maleficent got jealous like this, it made for interesting ways to convince her she was his world.

“Are you jealous, Love?”

“Should I be?” Maleficent opened her eyes to emphasis her question, Diaval chuckled earning a soft smile in return.

“No, you shouldn’t.” Diaval said closing the space between them and kissing Maleficent softly.

It still amazed Diaval just how soft were her lips, how responsive she was or how she would return his kisses with hunger and tenderness. He was still amazed that she loved him and she let him loved her in return.  Maleficent caressed his face her eyes were so far away Diaval didn’t seem capable of interrupting her thoughts.

“I want to have children.” Diaval spluttered suddenly.

Maleficent tensed her eyes went big at those words, she locked her eyes with Diaval’s ones before standing up. Diaval stood just as fast almost colliding with her when maleficent turned around to face him.

“Are you serious?” Maleficent asked almost violently, Diaval winced stepping back.

“Well, yes.” He said shrugging. “I watched you today and I decided I want children.”

“Just like that?” Maleficent was baffled at how casual, how normal Diaval made it sound.

The raven-man shrugged nodding, “Yes, just like that.”

“Why?” Maleficent finally asked to which Diaval could only blink puzzle.

He approached Maleficent tilting his head in a sheepish way that usually got him out of trouble, Maleficent pursed her lips knowing the posture all too well.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Diaval exclaimed opening his arms looking at her with bad contained happiness. “Can you imagine just how beautiful our kids would be? Or how powerful? Can you imagine them with their little wings learning how to fly or playing with the twins? Can you imagine how much I would love the five of you?”

“Five?!” Maleficent raised an eyebrow the fear at hearing such a declaration evident in her eyes, Diaval chuckled earning himself a punch on his arm.

“That’s not funny, Diaval.”

“Okay, maybe not five. I mean, we already have Aurora so…perhaps…three?”

“And you came up with all of these just now?” Maleficent asked, Diaval shrugged.

“Well, yes,”

“Why?” Maleficent was slightly confused. She had considered this scenario, the one in which Diaval and her would sit down and talk about having children, perhaps. A part of her mind, the one still remembering the horrible things that happened, that she did, told her having children was just not an option.

Another part of her, the one ready to leave the past behind had been dying to ask Diaval the very same question he just asked.

“What do you mean why?” Diaval replied rolling his eyes, he then put his hands on Maleficent’s waist putting her to him. “Because I love you, of course! And having a bigger family with you is just one of the many things I wish to have with you.”

“Oh? And what else do you want to have with me, Dear?” Maleficent asked rather amused at Diaval’s antics, the man approached her sharing her same smile.

“A happily ever after.”

“Like the ones in your stories?”

“The very same one.”

Maleficent couldn’t help it, she laughed.

Diaval grinned pressing his forehead against hers; she placed her hands on his neck brushing her warm fingers against the naked skin, her wings covering the both of them. She looked into his eyes raising a daring eyebrow.

“I get to name our children, though.” And with that Maleficent leaned in promising with her kiss, with her caress and her words the happily ever after both of them had been searching for since the day they met.

 

 

 


End file.
